Destiny's Castle
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: What if-nah, not possible, there can't be eighteen teenagers, sixteen with powers, on the verge of friendship, dating, and drama crammed in to one place. and what kind of person would write a story about this. Oops I just did, mind reading? Please? I promise it's much better than the summary 3
1. A new beginning-Intro (book one)

_**Author Notes:**_**I'm still doing the other fanfic , just wanted to start a new oone because it was getting pretty confusing , anyway hope you like it! Disclaimer:I don't own Ninjago , and Breeze,Delilah,Blaire, and Shannon aren't my oc's and credits go to the owner.**

A girl slowly moved over to the counter and nodded.

Two girls flew in through the window.

One girl rolled from under her bed and shot up.

Two girls jumped from the roof.

"Close call..." She whispered. "If they find out people are living here..."

"They'll take us to an orphanage , maybe give us a foster home..."  
Some other girl whispered.

**-Flashback 7 years ago-**

"Stop it!" A girl cried watching someone murder her parents...

She cried pounding on the transparent glass windows that had seperated  
her room from theirs...

She kicked the window hard sending sharp crystals of glass all over the room.

The murder pushed her back placing a towel with cloraphome over her mouth.

When she woke up , she was still in the room but her parents and the  
mess were gone , the only thing that remained was the vision and  
stench of blood.

She opened the door to the outside yard and began to weep when she  
noticed a girl about her age sitting there too.

The girl explained how she had been running from a fire that had sent  
her house in flames.

After that she introduced herself as Shannon , the other girl who had  
owned the home said her name was Robin.

They began to find ways to survive in the forest when a pack of wolves  
came and were about to launch on the two girls.

After awhile they heard someone call out a foriegn word as the dogs  
stopped and turned back.

"The names Breeze" the girl said petting one of the wolves.

Breeze had been through a tragedy too...a robber had broken into her  
house one night.

Breeze did as her parents had always taught her and hid in a small  
space where no body would tend to look.

The young girl watched her parents be murdered as she noticed her  
house was started to engage in flames.

Breeze knocked down the cabinet door and jumped down running towards  
the closet window.

As she broke through the glass , she ran off trying to hold back the  
tears , and forget her child hood.

That's when some animals came by , but instead of attacking , they  
came near and rubbed their fur against her as if they knew to comfort  
her.

As the two explained their stories to her , she handed them some tea  
and listened along , when they heard someone attacking a tree.

A girl harshly kicked a tree screaming and held her hand keeping back tears.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked her.

The girl sighed and kept attacking the tree "leave me alone"

Robin rested an arm on her shoulder "Aye , you better tell me why your  
beating up that tree or I'll beat you up for hurting nature and  
unexcused silence"

"Robin don't!" Shannon screamed.

Robin pounced making her and the girl fall down , before getting pinned back.

The girl kept her down before taking a knife from her pocket.

Robin's eyes were tiny now.

The girl grabbed the knife and threw it at the tree "yes score!" She  
cheered jumping up.

Robin got up staring blankly at the trees.

"I'm Delilah , ain't nothing I'm afraid of , except dragons and  
bridges..." She said turning her head left and right.

"Well , what are you doing , Delilah?" Breeze asked.

"I've always wanted to be a ninja , my dad said I was crazy , but my  
mom always supported me..." Delilah sighed holding back tears.

"It's okay..." Robin said , "we're also parent-less..."

A girl emerged from the trees and sighed... "All of you?"

Robin turned to Delilah and whispered "woah stalker alert"

Breeze slowly nodded her head.

"I'm Blaire...my parents are gone too..." She sighed again.

They all looked at eachother... "What do we do now? We're all just  
orphans lost in a forest now..." Delilah mumbled.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving..." Robin said looking  
for and exit.

Shannon looked at her "wait robin!" Shannon ran after the girl.

Another girl stood at her home watching five girls run , she had been  
living by herself after her parents passed.

She hadn't wanted to go to a Foster home so she hid in the house  
making no one think anyone lived there , but whenever someone tried to  
buy the house her pranks got the best of them.

When she saw them coming she noticed they were alone , Shannon looked  
as if she was going to pass out.

Delilah held her arm tight and sighed. Aqua limped trying to balance herself.

She sighed and opened the door letting them in.

She introduced herself as Dawn, noting that she hated her real name.

After they all explained their past to eachother they noticed  
something outside...

Skeletons had been all around causing a wreck , people were losing  
their homes and items.

They realized they were going to need to protect themselves anyway  
when Delilah explained her dream once more.

Of course most of them thought it was impossible , for little kids to  
become ninja , but after their effort they pretty much figured out it  
wasn't a concidence they got together it was fate...

**-present day-**

"Shannon!Why aren't you training?" Robin screamed.

Shannon gave a fake cough "I guess I got..." She gave another one "sick.."

Robin grabbed her and pulled her to an empty room Dawn had saved for training.

Shannon sighed and ran after Robin who duck down letting Shannon hit the wall.

Breeze and Delilah were practicing hand to hand combat and Blaire and  
Dawn were using weapons.

That's when they all heard a noise downstairs.

Everyone ran to her room except for Dawn who went down to check.

A member of the serpentine slid through the living room floor as  
snakes broke through the window flying in.

Dawn covered her mouth holding in screams.

She hid behind the table trying I think of some way to signal the  
girls when she saw a cupcake wrapper and cereal crumb.

She crumpled them up and threw them in front of the serpinetine.

"Sssillly girl I don't want to hurt you."

Then there was foot steps, really loud footsteps.

"Someone hurt my cereal!No one disrespects my cereal!" Delilah screamed.

"You killed my cupcake wrapper!" Robin screamed pointing to Scales.  
"It was a limited edition Rainbow Dash one!"

Dawn did a facepalm "you guys were supposed to come from  
behind...not start a conversation with them..."

Delilah tackled Scales "How dare you disrespect my cereal!"

"Get them!" Scales screamed to the other serpentine.

Delilah started screaming "let go of me!" When she found herself  
shoved in a bag.

Robin punched three of the snakes down but slipped on the floor and  
fell flat on her face.

Dawn tried to hide but ended up crashing into Skalidor.

Blaire kicked one in the face before being dragged backwards.

Breeze kicked a few and backflipped punching two more in the face ,  
but stumbled back and fell on the floor.

Shannon took knives and started throwing them everywhere which was  
basically just calling 'I don't know how to use knives and I'm over  
here!'

When the girls woke up they were in a dark room , but as they started  
to look more closley they realize they were hanging in a cage.

Delilah pulled on the bars mumbling words.

Dawn started crying and Shannon freaked out.

**-At the Bounty-**

"So six girls were captured by the serpentine?" Kai asked.

Sensi Wu nodded and walked out of the room "I expect you to try and save them"

"The serpentine?!" Jay asked. "Pshhh peice of cake..."

Cole ran into the room "There's cake?!"

Zane turned to him "No I am sorry Cole , but sensi says we have to  
save some girls from the serpentine"

"Okay if there's no cake i'm not intrested" Cole started to walk away.

Kai held him back "Cole..."

Cole sighed "fine, but hurry up!" he said running out the door.


	2. (2)

Breeze sighed and watched Shannon and Robin run around screaming.

Dawn stayed in the corner sobbing about how her life sucked.

Delilah screamed and banged hard on the metal bars.

Blaire studied the lock carfully trying to figure out how to pick it.

Suddenly Breeze noticed something "Delilah , are you flexiable?" She smirked looking up at the roof of the cage.

**-With the ninja-**

_*Jay's pov*_

Me and Cole ran to the coordinates Sensi had marked on the GPS I made.

Zane and Kai were talking about some odd topic and Lloyd was practicing his moves while running at the same time.

Cole burst down the door and I ran in holding some silver nunchucks , I now had to use.

As some of the serpentine started attacking us Lloyd knocked two down and ran towards another door marked _Captive Prisoners._

Zane followed him and Kai stayed back with us.

More snakes entered the room trapping us from all corners , each with hands held weapons and the others blocking exits and entences.

Cole and Kai sighed and I gave a nervous laugh as we backed up.

"We can't take em all" I whispered leaning over to Cole.

Cole looked at me "Don't you think I know that!" He whispered back.

"Just do spinjitzu…it might work…" Kai whispered over to us.

Two of the serpentine held Lloyd and Zane by their neck collars and dropped them to the ground securing the doors again.

"It won't work!" I whispered to Kai.

"Why not , jay?!" He whispered back.

"Have you looked where we are standing?!" I whispered back.

Kai and Cole looked down.

Their eyes grew wide "Well , no escaping this one" He said still staring at the floor.

A giant hole gaped between us and the serpentine , there was no door behind us , and we had no way across.

"How do you expect to catch us?!" I screamed at Slithrra.

Slithrra leaned over and looked me in the eyes.I knew that look couldn't be good so I closed my eyes shut and screamed.

Cole facepalmed and backed up again shaking his head at Kai.

_*Regular over view*_

All of a sudden six ninja flew through the windows from the top ceiling.

"There are more ninja?" Jay asked suprized.

The one in a greyish blue landed in the middle and started fighting off all the snakes.

A metallic one landed in front of Cole and threw him over the cliff doing a back flip over it.

The aqua one went behind Jay guarding him from the snakes that started to come from behind the rocks on this side.

Kai looked as a yellow one landed above him causing some rocks to fall on top of the serpentine.

A purple one hung it's legs on a pole and swooped Zane up making three snakes run into eachother.

One in emerald flew down in front of Lloyd and helped him up as they started to fight side by side.

When all the snakes were down the ninja reached out helping Jay and Kai make it to the other side.

As they started to walk Cole turned around "Weren't we supposed to save the girls?"

The aqua one laughed and sighed.

"Don't worry they're safe" the purple replied holding in laughter.

They watched the hideout break into pieces as they walked off.

"So , who are you guys?" Lloyd asked.

The metallic one smiled and screamed "Ninjas!" and did a high kick in the air.

"That was awesome!" The yellow one screamed punching the air.

The purple one and the aqua one ran off leaving everyone behind.

"Bye!" The metallic one screamed again following the yellow, blue, and emerald ninja.

"Wait!" Kai screamed , but it was no use.

Cole put his arm on Kai and sighed "We will find them…"

**-With the girls-**

*****_Blaire's pov*_

We ran till we were sure they weren't near us.

Robin flipped her hood off and sighed "We can't risk meeting them…if they find out we have actual powers….they may see us as a threat"

Dawn sighed and nodded.

I looked around they all gave solemn looks.

Breeze sighed "The snakes are to return , considering their retreat , I want you guys to be ready , they were looking for us for some reason , and even though that reason is incomprehensible now , it'll make sense sooner or later."

Delilah nodded her head "But it better be later!" She screamed.

Breeze started to grin "Whatever time we are given we better start practicing!" She tossed a knife at Robin who caught it without even looking up.

"I want you to show Shannon how to actually throw a knife" Breeze said.

"Awwww" Robin moaned.

Shannon sighed "So I can't throw them like a crazy person anymore?"

Breeze lined up me and Delilah to practice combat "No , Shannon…"

Shannon frowned and looked at Robin who had already aimed straight in each center of the trees that encompassed us. "Woah…"

"And that's how you toss knives" Robin bragged.

Dawn stood up , "what do I do?"

"Practice climbing , jumping , and swinging on the trees , it'll help when you need to escape from someone , or something." Breeze replied pointing to a line of trees.

Shannon aimed at the tree Dawn was to start at.

Dawn screamed as the knife skid past her head "Shannon!You could've killed me!"

"Oops!" Shannon screamed grabbing another knife and throwing it at a different shot.

Robin stopped laughing and grinned "Yay!Your aim got better!"

Delilah pinned me down before Breeze even told us to go…

"Delilah!" I screamed pushing her off me.

Delilah frowned "Hurry up , Breeze!"

Breeze stopped staring up at the sky "What if the snakes….do come?"

"For us?Then we stop em!" Delilah screamed.

I pushed her , pinning her to the moss covered floor "Yeah!"

Robin put her arm on Breeze's shoulder "Just don't worry about it…."

"Run from each bridge as it comes to you!" Shannon screamed.

Robin and Delilah facepalmed. "It's cross each bridge , as you come to it." I told her.

"Oh yeah!" Shannon cheered "That one too!"

Dawn fell backwards off the tree.

Robin helped her up and sighed "Don't worry , we're ready."


	3. (3)

Dawn slowly balanced herself and threw a rock over seeing how far she could send it.

"Ooo a shiny thing!" Delilah screamed chasing after it.

Shannon followed her.

Breeze sighed and Blaire rolled her eyes "Should we tell her its just a rock?"

Robin and Dawn shook their heads as Robin let out a laugh "Give it awhile"

Shannon and Delilah ran over there arguing about the item. "No it's mine!" Shannon screamed sprinting ahead.

Delilah caught up to her "Nuh uh!"

Dawn sighed "Guys its just a-"

"Mine!" Shannon screamed as they both crashed into five boys.

"Hey you watch where you're going!" Delilah screamed making one step backwards shaking his hands "S-s-sorry"

Shannon started screaming "I can't find the object anywhere!" She went up to two of the boys and screamed "You!You two made me lose it!"

"We didn't make you lose anything!" A boy with dark brown hair screamed.

Delilah, Shannon, and the boys started screaming at eachother.

"Hey!" Robin screamed running up to them as she flipped her hood and pulled out the knife she had been training Shannon with.

Breeze and Dawn ran up behind them also flipping their hoods over.

Blaire had her hood already on and ran up, pulled out a pair of nun chucks, and eyed the boys suspiciously.

"Wait what?You're the ninja?" A boy with black hair screamed at them.

Breeze shook her head, Dawn positioned herself, and Shannon and Delilah poked at the ground looking for the item.

"It was a rock!" Robin screamed at them.

Shannon sighed and Delilah and her positioned themselves.

"But you're girls!" The one with dark brown hair said again.

"So…?" Dawn said "Are you gonna get to the point?"

"Whatever you can't fight nearly as good as us…" He said.

Delilah nearly tackled him but Breeze held her back "Not now…"

Robin held the knife to her chest and smirked "You sure about that?"

The boy with dirty blonde hair sighed "You couldn't defeat the green ninja….."

Robin chuckled a bit…. "Okay okay whatever"

"Are you trying to challenge us?" The boy with black hair said walking up to Robin.

She took a confident step forward "I don't know….am I?" Before tripping on the rock Shannon and Delilah had been looking for.

A boy with light brown hair caught her and smiled.

"Jay, put her down!She's the enemy!" the boy startled by his voice dropped Robin on the floor.

"Ow…." She said rubbing her head.

Jay helped her up "So sorry!"

"Jay!" Anger rose in his voice.

Robin sighed and walked away from them back to her group.

"How are we the enemy?" Breeze asked.. "You're the one who suggested the fight anyway."

The boy sighed and shook his head "Whatever I'm out of here anyway" He said walking away , his group following behind.

"Technically it's Dawn's fault for throwing the rock…" Robin said.

Dawn shook her head "This isn't my fault!"

"It's your fault!" Blaire screamed at Shannon "You had to yell at them , didn't you?"

Shannon sreamed "Well Delilah did it too!"

"You guys!Stop figh-" Breeze was about to scream.

Dawn sighed "It's Blaire's fault anyway…."

Blaire turned to her "What?"

Delilah sighed "Has anyone bothered to blame Robin all she did was flirt with that ninja!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Robin screamed, "Like I said Dawn threw the rock and I tripped!"

"Ya well atleast I didn't do what Blaire did…." Dawn said.

Blaire looked around "What did I do?!"

Shannon sighed "Delilah, be quiet it's your fault!"

"Stop!" Breeze screamed.

"Wait….this is Breeze's fault!" Dawn screamed.

"Wh-" Breeze started.

Robin looked at her "Ya!"

"I didn-" Breeze started again.

"It's still Delilah's fault!" Shannon screamed.

"Alright I'm out of here" Delilah said walking towards the woods.

Breeze stood there shocked "Wait!" she screamed but nobody listened

"Me too!" Blaire screamed walking the other way of the wood entrance.

Robin pushed passed the trees "Whatever…"

Dawn ran past them all running through the path of trees.

Shannon sighed and walked in a separate way too.

"…We're supposed to be a team…" Breeze sighed knowing no one was there.

_*Robin's pov*_

Flirting?I wasn't flirting!It's not like he's cute anyway…..that smile he flashed….the way his hair blew with the breeze blowing past his hair….

I keep walking when something jumps past me….wait….what's that?


	4. (4)

Robin jumped back crashing into a tree, was she imagining this?

She shook her head and kept walking, it had to be imaginary she told herself.

~Shannon's pov~ ugh what happend? I remember walking when...Robin  
screamed...we'd promised we'd never let eachother get hurt...and  
she's not the one who yelled at me anyway.

I was running over to her when I blacked out, I can't remember how or  
what happend.

Actually I can't even tell where I am anymore.

"What do you know?!" Its a lady, with an english accent...

"Reveal yourself! I know ninja stuff!" I scream.

"Oh please, I real ninja wouldv'e dodged the cloraphone dart I aimed at you."

"I'm still highly trained!" I screamed fussing with the knotts of the rope.

"Ya ya" she said stepping into the light.

She was wearing a white hood "I'm a master assasin, no way a puny-"  
(she did quotation marks with her fingers here) "ninja, could beat me  
anywhere."  
~no one's pov~  
"I'm not puny!" Shannon yelled falling back with the chair.

The girl only looked 17...but I guess her voice made it seem different.

"So look, I only have you here because I know your related to the  
recent murders in Ninjago"

"No I'm not!" Shannon screamed.

The girl sighed "but I'm not a cop, so being honest will pretty much help you"

"I'm familair to an assasin, you idiot" shannon mummured.

"Your getting annoyed aren't you?" She asked. "The murder obviously  
leads into the forest and you're really the only life source besides  
animal and nature I've seen all day."

"Robin.." Shannon said with her eyes wide.

"Who is this Robin?" The girl asked... "Is she your partner in this murder?"

"I'm not her partner!" Shannon screamed.

"So she did it?" The girl asked, "I'm done here then..."

Shannon's eyes widened again "please don't"

"Look I'm looking for people to recruit, it's going to be a fight  
against evil an-"

"I'm sorry are you familiar to the word ninja?"

The girl rolled her eyes "Whoever did the murder obviously did it on  
accident but the way they were able to get away with it means they  
must be fast and quick witted"

"But we didn't murder anyone!" Shannon screamed.

* * *

"I think we're gonna die" Delilah whispered to a hamster she was petting...

All around her she could hear growling...probably lions or tigers...

She instantley jumped on a branch hanging by her hand, her hamster  
scrambling to scurry up the tree.

As the animals ran jumping up to the tree to attack her.

"Well...this is a nice way to die..." She sighed as someone pushed her  
off the tree making her fall onto the floor.

"Hey!" She screamed as she noticed the animals weren't after hef but  
the figure that ran off.

She sprinted in the other direction catching her hamster from a loose branch.

* * *

_* Dawn's pov*_

I hear screaming. I walk over to the sound trying to ignore the rest  
of the sounds that send chills through my body.

But before I can reach the sound something grabs me.I struggle but  
being this weak never really helped.

* * *

_*Shannon's pov*_

I wake up surrounded by a dark room. What the hell is going on?

Robin runs up to me, we hug eachother till it gets awkward and then let go.

"Friend zoned" she whispered and lets out a little laugh.

We look around "so we're trapped?"

"Eyyup" she whispers and sighs.

* * *

Yay another stupid short chapter, I was bored :P R&R pwease ^.^


	5. (5)

Breeze sighs so much noise, the woods were normally calm and quiet but this… it took team work, I could talk to some animals, Delilah would help them out, Robin would play with them, Blaire would help them sleep with her music, and Dawn normally just had a nice connection with them, but it was Shannon who could do all…she was skilled with animals, loved them and they loved her back.

Plus with the fighting I couldn't tell what the noises exactly are, screaming or just their sounds.

That's when I know I must do something, we have to find some way onto a new route, without having to fight.

I run, maybe it's not the best idea to wander in the woods alone, but hey, if I need I'm pretty sure someone's been spying on me.

* * *

_*Robin's pov*_

Me and Shannon look around, even though it's really no use. Where is this girl Shannon told me about? How did I end up here?

That's when she comes, "Ah, so your Robin , right?"

I back up, this is starting to scare me now. "Don't be shy, you see I'm trying to recruit new assasins, it's a big battle between good and evil and so far it is only me"

I shake my head "I wouldn't abandon my team"

"But it seems your team has already abandoned you" She says with a crooked smile.

"How do you know? Why you little-" I clench my fists and approach her.

"Oh…have you forgotten who I am?" She throws less than three knives and I'm already pinned hard to the wall.

* * *

_*Antonio's pov*_

Where is this girl going? I sneak behind her watching her every move, her hair flowing with the wind. Then she spots me, "What the hell are you doing?"

I dash away hoping she'll forget she saw me, maybe think it's an imaginary fragment. But she follows, "Hey!" She screams trying to grab onto my jacket.

* * *

_*Delilah's pov*_

Who is he? The boy that pushed me off the tree, I swear he knew what he was doing, but why? Did he think maybe I should be mauled by those tigers or was he trying to save me?

Well it's not really time to think right now, I really should be worrying about the breath I feel on my neck.

I do a quick spin around and someone grabs me. "Eeeek!" I let out in a sorta girlish squeal before covering my mouth.

* * *

_*Lloyd's pov*_

We crowd around Sensi as he tells us four girls are in trouble. Apparently, our job is to go rescue them, a stupid job when I could just be here, eating candy and watching TV.

Cole points us out the door and Jay throws a hissy fit.

After awhile of walking through the forest we result to nothing, I just don't get it, if no one's here, why-I feel a shock in my left cheek bone as a girl comes flying past us.

I fall to the floor, holding the red skin on my cheek. The girl keeps running as Cole and Kai chase after her. Zane places ice on my cheek and Jay chases after them screaming.

How come the girl is so familiar?

* * *

*Anna's pov*

These stupid idiots think they're skilled. Ha! I should show them what I could do. I grab my bow and shoot an arrow at each target without even looking, then take one of my mini axes and aim at a dummy hanging in the corner. It's fun to show off, considering I've never really been able to.

Robin stutters and looks me in the eye "If…If I join"

"Robin!" Shannon screams.

"Shannon has to join too, and you give us full training and allowance to the weapons."

"Hey everything that's mine is yours" I reply with a smile "But these are near death experiences you know?"

"I know, just release me…"

I run and remove the knives as she releases a heavy slap against my face. "Run Shanni!" She screams.

I knock her into the wall leaving her in Acoma but the other girl manages to escape.

* * *

_*Kai's pov*_

"Oh great, you guys again?" a girl with black hair says pointing at us.

"Look do you want to be saved or not?" Cole snaps.

She crosses her shoulders "Fine.." she mumbles and kicks a rock into a tree.

"How did you get here?" I ask her.

"The-They" she shivers "Something…" she says and gulps "Kidnapped me and tied me to this tree."

"Oooo nice answer, obviously we had no clue" Cole says as Jay pushes him.

"I found are defendant!" He screams. "I pledge her guilty!"

"uhhh" she says and I let out a sigh and shake my head.

* * *

_*Antonio's pov* _

The girl tackles me and we roll down a hill. I sigh and stand up brushing dirt of my jeans.

"Of course you wouldn't bother to help me, rather worry about your pants" She rolls her eyes and grabs her arm.

"Hey! You're the one that tackled me" I say standing her straight.

She looks at me "We'll spying on people really doesn't help things"

"I wasn't spying, I was looking for an important data base, it's the reason I'm here, you just happened to be in front of what I was looking at."

"Ya whatever" she says "Go back to looking for this info then" She shoves me and walks away.

I walk away, today's just been so weird… I haven't got a clue where I'm going and the simulation I was supposed to release never made it through so if I don't send this from the data base now I'm basically unemployed.

~No one's pov~

Breeze sighs, today's just getting awarder by the minute, she thought.

* * *

Two boys crash into Shannon, _hey it's the cute one from that time with the stone! Wait I mean uhhh… right Robin, _She thought before asking them.

"Greetings, we are looking for-"

"Ya, ya, my friend's in trouble, I need your help, now come on!" Shannon screams at them and leads them to Anna's hideout.

* * *

_*Blaire's pov*_

Dawn and me are tied back to back on a tree. What a stupid place to be. I think rolling my eyes.

Dawn isn't doing anything, just sitting there, but hey at least she's not bawling like she normally would. Dawn has actually been acting strange, why is she so calm?

She concentrates then starts sliding down the tree making sure that she doesn't touch the rope. Eventually, she's out and smiling as the rope falls off me.

We decide to run, as fast as we can, we need to get out of this forest.

* * *

_*Robin's pov*_

This is what I call making it even worse.

I wake up pinned back to the wall but this time she has a gun pointed at my head. Well no use escaping, I let out a sigh and wait.

"So what? Your basically keeping me captive for no reason?"

"Well if Shannon-" she starts.

I look at her and snap"She is not coming back….no one would do that, risking a life for me, it's useless knowing I never did anything for them, I'm the stupid one-"

"ha, ya right, your not stupid and your highly skilled, now stop it, maybe they won't risk their lives for you but if no one does come back well I guess I'll just be here, studing how ninja act"

I clench my fists again but there's really no use for anything now. That is till your best friend breaks down the door and gets a direct hit with a knife.

"I really did teach you to use a knife!" I say smiling.

"Eh, you could say that…" Shannon says unpinning me as the girl gets up wiping the blood off her arm.

We tackle her down as two of those actual ninja come in and grab her.

" . of story" I say to the girl.

"Ahm, my name's Anna." She says again.

"Alright… . " I repeat.

"Great, thanks so much" she says pulling a knife from her back course Lloyd grabs it and pulls it from her reach."You may not want that" she whispers.

Lloyd throws it outside the door as it sends a few bushes into the air.

"It's not physco, it's genius" she admits, "You have to have everything set up just right"

Delilah and Cole burst down the door. "Robin!Shannon!Crazy girl!Uhhh Ninja boy and dude or whatever!" Delilah screams

"Hi Delilah" Shannon says and rolls her eyes.

Antonio barges in "Aha I found it! You have the tra-Anna?!" He stops and backs up.

"So Antonio?" She starts as Breeze barges in.

"Guys!" she screams.

"How many peop-" Anna starts to say again as Dawn and Blaire run in.

"How nice it's basically everyone in town now" Anna says with a laugh.

"Not yet!" Jay and Kai say tumbling through the broken window.

"Oh my God!" she says and rolls her eyes.

"Alright whatever, I'm really confused, can we start with the boy's story?" I ask.

He smirks and replies with "Alright, so I'm Antonio, yup that's it"

"Whole story, Antonio" Breeze says rolling her eyes.

"You may want to start with Anna's then" he replies.

But when they look over Anna's gone leaving no trail of her escape.

"Well that's nice" I say and sigh.

"So should I just start from the beginning?" Dawn approaches us, it's actually the first time she's talked without permission, maybe she finally recovered from her scarring memories, I mean if you even could do that.

* * *

This is probably one of the weirdest chapters I've ever wrote, basically I should annouce the disclaimers, but I use so many references from so many things the list is too long, anyway it's 3:06 AM and I'm probably high with soda so y'know don't judge it that hard/


	6. (6)

Dawn began to speak "Well right now, this really isn't good because  
we're all mad at eachother! And what makes it worse is that Anna could  
be some crazy killer and now shes out loose! Plus all these people,  
and this room is so cramped and who the heck is Antonio, I mean,  
random people outta no where again! Anyway we should all just  
apoligize and forget this happend, except, that it'll still be bad  
cause Anna might try to kill snuggles! And ohh snuggles, why  
snuggles?! And it's just sooo sad I can't let my baby bunny die...but  
this is really bad, and-"

She took a huge breath "and..." She suddenly became quiet as everyone  
stared at her.

_As the brony side of the writer would quote "A fluttershy to a pinkiepie"_

"Dawn...are you ok?" Robin said trying to comfort her.

"Well, I never expected her to do...that" Breeze said.

Dawn suddenly ran out of the room "Snuggles I'm coming for you!"

Everyone stayed quiet till Shannon interupted this silence "who is snuggles?"

Everyone shook their heads "we have no clue"

"Should someone go get her?" Delilah asked.

"Nah, she's fine for now" Robin said, "we should probably question  
Antonio, before he runs off too."

"That...is..an option" he smirked, kicking a pot that exploded into  
swirls of dust, blocking sight and running off.

"Hey!" Antonio said as someone shoved him onto the floor.

Except when the dust cleared, no one was there, well , they thought.

Basically it looked like he was just laying on the floor screaming...  
everyone thought he was just having a seizure.

Delilah began pulling him "dang he's heavy, it's almost lik-" She  
stopped "did he just lose half of his weight in two seconds?"

"What?" Breeze asked, and began to help him, "he's not really that heavy."

Delilah's eyes widened "g-ghost"

"Alright, Delilah, I think your going crazy" Robin said and sat her down.

"Ahem, she's been crazy" Cole coughed out.

"Shut up, no one was talking to you!" Shannon snapped.

Kai got in her face, "Hey! You don't talk to him like that!"

Blaire shoved him into the wall "well you don't talk to my friends  
like that either!"

"Blaire.." Robin said trying to hold her back.

"Fight all the people!" Delilah screamed swiping her arm up in the air.

"Right now isn't the time for me-" Robin said getting punched in the face.

"Aghh!" She screamed tossing Lloyd over.

"I think your girlfriend has lost her patience, Jay" Zane said looking  
towards Jay.

"She is not my girlfriend! And have you all forgotten about Nya?"

"Stop talking about my sister!" Kai screaming tackling Jay down.

"Thanks guys" a girl chuckled grabbing Antonio and Shannon "This was a  
lot easier than I expected." She said running out of the room.

"Anna! Get back here so I can kick your-" Delilah screamed.

"Shannon!" Robin screamed running after her friend, but crashing  
into the door.

* * *

She tied Shannon to the chair and looked her brother in the eyes  
"so...why not explain where you've been?"

"Na, i'm fine, wanna explain what happend after I left?" Anontio asked.

"I set the house on fire, no need to it..." She replied slowly "if  
anyone asks though, it burnt for an uknown reason and I escaped"

"Hmm, and im sure you wont try to kill me?" Antonio smirked.

"Trust me, i've tried" she said laughing.

"Uhh hello?! Im like standing right here!" Shannon screamed at them.

"Right...uhmm just keep queit...I wanna see if something works." Anna said.

"Make yourself comfortable Shannon" Antonio smirked laying back "if  
you can do that in a chair"

She was infuriated, ready to punch him, but the ropes retrained all  
her movement.

As the sibblings left the room a boy suddenly apeared, "don't ask who I am"

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said staring at him.

"If I untie you, just hide, they'll think you left, so they'll leave  
to look for you, then go retrieve the information in her bedroom"

"Can't you just do it?" Shannon asked.

"I'll keep gaurd for you, okay?" He said trying to assure her.

"Fine.." She said being freeed and then diving under the couch.

* * *

"That's it just go to sleep" Robin smirked trying to scare Dawn.

Her eyes widened and then she covered her eyes "Jeff will kill us all!"

Robin slowly stroked her hair "Im serious go to sleep now or I'll call  
him personally.

* * *

Breeze and Blaire stared at eachother, while Delilah and Dawn both  
layed on the floor asleep.

Robin slowly emerged from the computer screaming "aghhhhhhh Shannon  
was supposed to buy me pie tonight!"

Jay stared at her, "why don't you just go save her?"

"Gasp!Idea!" She handed a suit to Jay, "now get on these stilts so  
you look taller and put on this white thingy so your face is covered."

"Why?"

Robin smirked "Duhhh its because Slenderman is beast"

Jay looked at her "B-but-"

"Shush im gonna go grab my knife" Robin said running away.

"Run Jay run!" Delilah screamed getting up from the bed and  
shooving him out the door.

"Your just trying to get rid of us" Kai said pushing her back.

"Am not!" She screamed.

Cole looked at her and sighed. "Is too!" Jay screamed back.

"Alright...so our main focus is..." Breeze said.

"We find Antonio, stop Anna, rescue Shannon, and never see your faces  
again" Kai said.

"Sounds good!" Blaire snapped at him.

They stared at eachother for a long time, as if they were observing eachother.

* * *

Yayyyyy another weird chap from me...Hiiiiiiii...I am drunk on  
tacos because my friend said so.

Now review this chapter telling me how much it sucked so I can reply  
with more crap :p...or say it was good...I'll probably still mention  
something weird...you know what just dont review! And why are you  
still reading this author note?

Guys im scared...I hear creaking noises, which means Jeff must be in  
my house, and I dont think I have enough fangirl energy to  
fangirl...so im gunna be murdered and he'll never no I loveed him...  
I mean uhhhhhh STOP READING THIS , SERIOUSLY THE CHAPTER ENDED LIKE 30  
MINUTES AGO

_Jk be happy you read cuz I threw in the rest after ranting about my_  
_own life or don't, now your stuck with more weirdness_

* * *

Shannon smiled as they left the house.

"Pots..." She mumbled looking at a shelf.

"I getta be link! Haha bi***** you don't kidnap me and get away  
with it" She said starting to smash them.

"Hey where's all the rupees?" She said frowning. "Oh well might as  
well just do what that weird kid told me to do...wait what if he's  
evil too?hmmmm"

She grabbed the papers and ran away screaming "I don't side with  
anyoneeeeeeeee!"

That is until she crashed into Anna.

"Uhh, hi?" She asked and Anna shook her head in disapoint.

* * *

_Alright, now thats it, I promise...Love you whoever actually reads this 3_


	7. (7)

"Ohh Shannon" she sighed...

Shannon kicked Anna hard in her stomach, then jumped up and started  
building up a shoryuken

What? I do not play too much street fighter!

That's just one of shannon's powers, except hers is purple and just  
called an energy blow, which isn't as cool.

"Since when did you learn to fight?" Anna said trying to recover and  
dodge the streak of energy.

Shannon smirked "when you lost all your pots"

"It's slender man bi***!" Robin said shoving Jay into Anna.

"Robin!" Shannon screamed running to hug her.

"My pie money!I mean...uhh love you?" Robin said hugging Shannon."

"Seriously, how do you think of only pie at these times?"

"Not just pie, pie and slenderman! " Robin said standing Jay up.

"Tell your friend to stop-" Jay started to say.

"Hey! She's mine! You stay away from her you...person!" Shannon said  
grabbing Robin.

Robin giggled "Bye Slender!" She said running with Shannon.

"Did we just leave him with Anna and Antonio?" Shannon asked.

"He'll manage" She replied laughing.

* * *

Just then the four other ninja ran and transformed by doing spinjitzu.

Then they all ran toward Anna and Antonio.

Antonio looked at Shannon furiously.

"I don't have the papers!" She said and then covered her  
shoved Robin into him "how about a girl instead?"

"Shannon!" Robin screamed.

After awhile Anna and Antonio were both tied to chairs.

Shannon stared at them and then at the group "So, none of you have  
noticed their eyes?"

"Well...I guess..they are kind of weird" Blaire said.

Shannon slowly pulled out one of Dawn's flutes... "Play it" she said  
throwing it at Dawn.

Dawn started playing the keys she knew as Anna and Antonio collapsed  
on the floor.

* * *

"Seriously, when do red swirly eyes look normal?" Shannon screamed at them.

Anna quickly woke up "woah, where am I?" She said looking around "and  
who are you?"

Antonio looked at her "Anna...are we kidnapped? Should I run? They  
didn't keep us down with-" He turned to see the ninja arround him.

"So wait, they were hypnotized by the hypnobrai?" Robin asked poking  
Anna's cheek.

Anna pinned her down "don't touch me you crazy kidnapper person!"

"Same personality" Shannon smirked.

Anna sighed frustrated "tell me what's going on!"

Shannon smirked "nah..."

Anna shoved her onto the wall "I said tell me!"

"I think she's mad..." Robin said stating the obvious.

Shannon sighed "you went all crazy and kidnapped me, then you  
kidnapped her, and then you told antonio you set fire to a house bu-"

"What house?!" Anna looked down and let go of Shannon. "Sorry...about  
kidnapping you, I don't even rememb-"

"Well you were hypnotized..." Shannon said.

Anna sighed "I know exactly's who's house I set on fire then" she  
looked towards Antonio... "There goes the rest of our family."

Antonio sighed and nodded, "it was those dumb snakes not you" he said  
hugging his sister "you didn-"

Breeze sighed and walked over to her "don't worry...you did nothing  
wrong...the past is the past and-"

"Hey! She stole one of sensi's quotes!" Kai screamed tackling her.

She pushed him off "seriously what's his problem?"

* * *

Anna walked around the forest slowly, trying to block out her past,  
including what she had heard now.

She turned around having the feeling that someone was watching her.

She listened to the sound of movement yet nothing there.

Anna slowly began to climb the tree and then looked around the forest.

That's when she really felt like she was being stalked.

She slowly moved about to jump off the tree when someone spoke "you  
might not want to do that, their's a bush of poison Ivy under here"

Anna staggered back from the noise, almost flipping off but instead  
hanging onto a branch.

"Huh...you're pretty good at rebeling if your trying" She heard a voice say.

She swung and flew up landing back on the tree "where are you?"

"In front of you" he said as a mist appeared revealing a boy about her age.

"You're either a really good magician or a ghost" she said taking a step back.

* * *

Antonio silently beat up a punching bag in the other corner of the  
forest, trying to block the memories that flooded his mind.

After awhile swung a kick at the rope holding and it fell down leaving  
a lot of sand on the forest dirt.

He sighed and walked away, noticing the rest of the ninja fighting.

"I said, we were just as strong as you" a girl said pushing a guy back  
and then kicking the one behind her.

Both boys got up looking infuriated with her.

Antonio ran up and blocked their punches, then looked at Breeze "Don't  
let your gaurd down, ever"

Antonio flipped Cole over, and looked at Lloyd who ran off.

* * *

Zane and Shannon started talking about animals from the artic and  
Robin quietly stalked them.

After Zane went to go find Jay Robin appeared from behind the bushes "Hi!"

Shannon tripped backwards "what the heck? How long have you been  
here?" She said brushing dirt off her jeans.

"Just long enough to tell you like him"

"What?! You'd have to be stupid to-uhh-" she started looking at Zane again.

"Righhht" She said almost falling in laughter and then running off


	8. (8)

Anna thought quietly, whether to run away or stay was the question. The fact that she also had no place to run to was the actual problem. He was just a variable in this equation, yet it came out much too hard to solve.

She jumped up hoping the branch would come crashing down when she landed on it, of course it didn't just shook the twig and made her loosen even more of her grip.

"Put your leg over the branch, hang backwards, I'll help you reach the higher one." His voice sent chills through her spine, _Should she listen to him?_ That question flowed through her mind.

She did as he said, she felt like an idiot. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink, _wasn't she supposed to be the amazing assassin? The one who knew how to do this stuff?_

"Be careful, you're rushing too fast!" He screamed at her. She froze, "sorry" they both said at the same thing "I didn't mean to yell he said."

She nodded her head "don't mess this one up" Now Anna was curious why they were both making such a big deal about the Poison Ivy, till she looked don't and realized he hadn't been, it was the drop.

They were pretty high in the air considering she couldn't even focus on the ground right. A fall from this height, couldn't even guarantee no broken bones for her, and she was skilled to land well.

She carefully dove onto the branch, and swung on it landing near the one rightmost. All she had to do was step down and her balance should be restored, enough to hop down about thirty more feet.

She placed her foot on the branch, the other one following, except her hood had been left behind.

She turned back to get it, _this can't be too hard_ she thought to herself.

The boy stood staring up at the sky, thinking about the troubles he had gone through. Against a daydream, he had to begin to live up to reality. Much like everyone else.

Anna decided to forget it, she could just buy a new one, since when were hoods in anyway?Well I mean unless you're hiding, which she was.

Debating with herself was useless, because she decided to just balance herself out where she was supposed to stop anyway.

Until she realized she wasn't paying attention, and missed the branch…

Immediately the boy, turned around, expecting her to be gone except knowing something wasn't alright.

Anna held her breath, something she told herself to do and never got around to, and now she was doing it on accident! Maybe the devil was mad she never got around to resisting God, Maybe God was hoping that she'd get around to it before something worse happened.

Either way she based it of religion, so my so called 'Fate' term would leave her angry. So this is why characters can not read their own stories.

Oh what? You want to hear what happens after?! No? well too bad audience! (I'm sorry Toby, your catchphrases are yours and yours only)

Anyway her suicide mission doesn't end so quick. Atleast I don't think it will. Or will it? ((MKAY annoying author comments can stop now))

Anna felt something, she was pretty much knocked out from the wind's impact. But she still remembered him catching her right before she had knocked out.

She didn't wake till much later, where had had already left, and she had no clue where she was, I mean unless this is what Shannon did to her home in which case, she felt more infuriated then she had been before.

Actually within walking out of her bedroom she realized every single person was in her living room.

Dawn sat on the top of the couch with Lloyd talking about how they had stuff in common.

Robin hid under a table making sure no one saw her as she ran out the door slowly closing it behind her. _Now I just need a way out of this forest_. She said quietly to herself.

She crashed into a girl with short black hair running towards Anna's house.

Robin kept quiet, so did the other girl, they stood staring at eachother. _ where you're going_ Robin thought. _Should I be sorry? This girl who looks like a total- _Nya's thoughts were cut off as the girl apologized and ran off.

Nya ran and opened the door. "Do you guys even knock?!" Anna asked all of them after Nya had barged in.

"Sorry it's just that Jay said to bring their weapons, Lloyd, sensei wants you home." She told him handing the rest of them their weapons.

"Lloyd doesn't have to listen to you guys" Dawn said, standing up for him.

_What has gotten into her?_ Breeze thought.

"Oh and the little girl thinks she can just do whatever she wants?" Cole stated. Kai and Jay cracked up at his joke.

Dawn got angry and ran straight towards him about to punch him but Delilah held her back "I'm not a little girl!" she screamed "I'm just short!"  
Lloyd looked at them mad, "I'll take care of this one" he said pulling her out of Delilah's grip.

"Hey!" Delilah screamed about to launch on him.

Breeze assured her "It's okay, she can take him easily, just leave them."

"Fine whatever" Delilah said crossing her arms.

Lloyd whispered in her ear "it's okay, I say we just leave before stuff gets worse"

"I hate you!" she screamed at him and ran off, he chased after her till they had both ran outside.

Then Dawn smiled, "come, I'll show you something," she said leading him to her house.

"Well that takes care of one" Kai said.

Blaire narrowed her eyes "It takes care of the crybaby boy too"

Kai narrowed her eyes back at her and they both went for the punch at the same time.

"War!" Antonio screamed.

"What side are you even on, Antonio?" Cole and Breeze said at the same time.

He looked between them and then smirked "Yours" he said walking over to Cole.

Breeze felt betrayal, yea he hadn't really spoken to her. It's not like she even had feeling for him. She knew she didn't. she couldn't! _she spent time internally screaming at her conscience._

Anna looked at them, her brother had gone crazy, according to herself. She silently backed up and jumped out the open window near her room.

Delilah ran up behind Zane and Cole and tried to knock them down, but tripped herself landing on top of Cole.

"Get off of me!" he screamed.

"Nah I'm good" she said laying on top of him.

Breeze, ticked off ran through them knocking them over as she passed by, then she did a flip and landed on Antonio.

Antonio rolled over so she'd fall off of him and ran up to Shannon.

Shannon punched him to the side and continued helped Blaire fight Kai.

Blaire sorta pushed her away trying to fight Kai by himself.

Nya and Delilah were now tackling eachother and fighting as Breezetook a look at the fight. She assumed her team had to be doing the best. The other one was still trying to develop a strategy.

That was when Cole tackled Delilah into a wall and she knocked out.

"Delilah!" Breeze and Shannon screamed at the same time.

Antonio looked mad, he looked mad whenever one of their teammates got hit but this seemed to make him even more mad.

Shannon ran over to help her but Nya ran to guard her from reaching Delilah.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?!" she screamed.

Jay stared at Zane who refused to fight.

Suddenly Blaire ran up to Jay and puched him into Zane.

Zane stopped meditating and looked up at her.

She looked at him and then to Jay who had jumped over her and tackled Breeze.

Breeze pushed him off of her, "Guys is this really necessary?" she asked them with a sad tension.

"Yes!" Kai sreamed running into her.

She crashed into a lamppost. And then rubbed her head as Kai pushed her to the side, she fell on the floor as Jay ran over her, not noticing she had been there.

She shook her head, but knew it was useless for them, there was no way they could win.

Too bad she missed Antonio's blowup. It was the only interesting part.

As soon as she knocked out Antonio went crazy, he had been planning to turn on them when he had a moment to tell her his plan, but now, now he really had too.

He threw Cole at Kai which made them both fall down.

Jay looked at him, so did Nya. They both ran at him about to attack as Shannon ran beside him.

Shannon took on Jay. Blaire helped her. Antonio and Nya faced had to hand combat.

Nya sliped and hit the floor. Blaire pinned her down as Antonio was about to hit her.

Jay broke out from Shannon's grasp "Okay we surrender!"

"No!We never surrender!" Nya screamed at him about to take on Antonio.

And that was when they all ran at eachother.


	9. (9)

"Stop!" It wasn't a scream, but more of a sharp bellow that had been given.

Everyone turned around to see an elder man with a long white beard that parted into a few wavy lines.

Nya and Jay bowed down. "I am sorry Sensei" Jay apologized.

Antonio, Blaire, and Shannon looked at him curiously.

Zane stopped meditating and gave him a quick hello.

Sensei Wu smiled "You all have amazing skills, what if you were to come with my team to train? I've been looking for people like you for so long, with personalities matching the stones."

"The stones?" Shannon asked "What stones?"

"Hidden deep within the weapons, had been placed rocks, each filled with a mineral, each with it's own beauty. Each mineral described a different personality for each two souls-"

"The two souls, could only find their way within the stones center. True love must've been the stones had been unlocked already. Long ago by the darklites, creatures that used their powers for evil-"

Zane listened with close attention, Antonio doing the opposite.

"The stones soon shattered, placed into an enternal lockdown. However, it has been said that if two people found the stone together, they should earn its prize together."

"But since that day no one has found the stones, either way that is not what I am need of doing. The gems from the center each match up to you're whole group. . . . . . . . .

**_strong. caring. comical. quick-witted. energetic. loyal. shy. generousity._**

"That's eight. We only have six people and they aren't even all here"

"There's also sixteen gems. I only have a team of six.. plus Antonio will come to train if he joins won't he?"

Antonio shrugged "I guess so…"

Breeze and Kai both woke up and looked around.

"Sensei?!" Kai asked confused.

"Wait does that mean we all have to find our gems?" Zane asked curiously.

"Yes Zane" he replied, it shouldn't be too hard.

"Yea!adventure!" Blaire screamed jumping and soaring a punch through the air.

Breeze silently tried to wake up Delilah.

"Wait what do the gems do?" Jay asked curiously.

**ZZZZZZZ…** everyone turned to see Antonio asleep, when no one was looking Delilah crawled behind the chair and tipped it over.

Antonio woke up with a start, screaming, Shannon, Blaire, and Jay chuckled.

"The gems together, unlock something powerful, a balance between good and evil." He replied ignoring Delilah's prank.

"The force shall be balanced!" Robin screamed running in the house, a boy and girl around their ages walked in behind her.

"This isn't star wars Robi-" Shannon tried to tell her before being cut off.

"Shush young padiwan! For this is exactly like starwars!" She screamed. "Oh wait nevermind, we aren't in space…"

They looked at her curiously, "So who are the other two?"

"Oh ya, this is Madison, I met her at the fair-" Madison waved at them shyly. "And that's Jacob, he-"

"Wait you went to the fair without me!?" Shannon asked her, a little angry.

"And while we were having a fight?!" Blaire asked. "We sorta needed your help" Breeze replied, her hair was a thick dark brown, showing she wasn't happy about this.

Robin sighed "No, I was trying to get back home to work my gig, when some idiot came and-"

Jacob looked at her with a sad look, she knew she was supposed to turn him in, that's what she came here for, but she sorta felt bad for him.

"offered me a free ticket to the fair…then when I was trying to get back home, some skeleton attacked me , they were guarding the path to the forest, so I ran to the fair for help, since admission was free! There I met Jacob and Madison who were willing to help me fight them."

"I doubt that happened" Shannon sighed, "But you're taking me to the fair next time."

Robin waved some money in her face "Of course, all of you guys though"

"Wait since when do you have all that money?" Breeze asked. "And a job?" Delilah asked with her.

"I work part-time at the comic store! Don't you remember they just remodeled it? I even brought the whole X-men series!" Robin replied to them.

"You said you found those on the floor at a bus stop.." Blaire said.

"Oh..well anyway..ya, that's pretty much it" She said.

"Okay well you missed a huge lecture about-" Shannon was cut off by Lloyd and Dawn walking into the room laughing.

"Oh…you guys are still he-" Dawn immediately shut up.

"Well I think everyone's back now.." Delilah said sitting down on the chair Antonio had been on.

Cole woke up and sat wondering what happened. As Anna flew in through the window landing on top of him, flooring him back down.

She looked at everyone "Okay. Why are you all still in my house?!I've been gone for atleast five hours now!"

Antonio walked over to her, "I say we leave and just get you a new house."

"But I-" Anna stopped "Wait ya that's a much better idea."

"Don't leave Antonio…We need you" Delilah beckoned. Winking at Breeze.

Breeze looked at her with a straight face, _ Does it show?_ She thought to herself. _OH MY GOD BREEZE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM_ she yelled back at herself.

"wait Breeze, did you dye your hair?" he asked her staring at her hair "When we first met it was light blue…"

"Why does everyone have to ask me that?" she said staring at him, "It changes color."

"Like just swaps color? You don't do anything to it?" He asked her staring at it now with even more curiosity.

"It represents emotion.." she replied with a soft voice. "Blue is a lighter color than brown, so it'd mean I'm in a lighter mood then."

"Oh, okay" He said and then turned away, looking at something else. _Great, you seem like a stalker for remembering her hair colors..._ he said to himself.

Her hair started to turn blue as she calmed down. Anna looked around whistling.

"What about the gems?" Zane asked sensei.

Madison looked at her "gems?"

"This probably isn't going to involve you" Shannon said "Unless you-nevermind."

"Okay, so the gems." Shannon and Nya both said

"You can only unlock the gems once you have-" Sensei began.

Anna interrupted "Sorry, but if you guys are going to have a lecture can you please do it in a different house, preferably your own?"

Sensei looked at her "Anna, unlocking your gem will give you great benefits"

Anna looked at him curiously "I'm sorry I think you have me confused for someone else, I'm not with them. I'm not a ninja"

"a ninja is not someone who wears a suit and mask, a ninja is someone who Is trained to fight as a spy, and my ninja are more than that, they are trained to defend." He replied.

"I'm sure they are but-" she tried to think up an excuse. It was just something she wished not to do. "but I-"

"It is not something you can choose, destiny's the beholder.." Sensei told her.

"Destiny…" she thought for a moment.. A past passed before her life, a girl shattered, dying, hovering above her stood another girl, closely resembling Anna's hair, her eyes, everything about her, laughing at the girl, leaving her to die in envelopes of fire.

Alcohol dripping off of her, as the flames grew nearer…

She shut her eyes, flinching at the thought. "As in fate?"

"Yes.." he replied. "Destiny as in fate"

"Okay…" she said. "Then I'll come..but, hold up a minute.

She ran off deep into the forest, stood leaning against the tree and slid down till she was sitting.

Tears poured down her face, her hands covered herself though. She felt like screaming, attacking something, she much rather be taking anger out on it, but she couldn't, the sadness placed itself around her.

_The reason she couldn't trust anybody. The reason she couldn't trust herself._

I'm going to put in profiles now in risk of confusion, each time a new character is added a full profile will be made, right now these aren't  
full so they won't take up so much space

**OC**

Name:Anna/Antonio/Dawn/Robin/Shannon/Delilah

Age:17/17.5/14/15.5/15.5/16.5  
Stone:quick-witted/loyal/shy/comical/caring/strong   
other:wants to be an assassin/has an anger problem/none/none/none/hides admiration

Name:Blaire/Breeze/Ronin/Madison/Jacob  
Age:15.5/17.5/17/15/16.5  
stone:energetic/generousity/determined/artistic/no ne  
other:none/none/half ghost half human/none/criminal in hiding

**CANON**

Name:Zane/Lloyd/Jay/Cole/Kai/Nya  
Age:55 (looks 19)/14.5/15/17/16.5/16  
Stone:Calm/ambitiousness/tough/aggressive/talented 


	10. (10)

**okay Blaire here's chapter ten, now don't ask me to write till Christmas, kay? kay... R&R please :)**

"Hey.." he walked up and sat next to her "Are you okay?"

Anna examined her old strategies, **_Kill, kill everyone…It doesn't matter how, who, or where._**

Her life had gone downhill since she had planned that. She no longer wished harm on anyone, her old self would be depressed with this new girl.

_The girl that lost her memories in a car accident. The girl Antonio raised to love the world._

_The girl who gained her memories back after falling off a cliff, life flashing from her eyes._

_And fought with herself till all personalities were balanced. The girl who belonged in an asylum. All confidence gone. All joy removed._

And then a shock to reality with that voice, because she hadn't thought of him finding her.

"what? Oh, ya I'm fine.." she wiped the tears off her face and stood up about to run off.

"Wait…" he said pulling her arm to make her turn back around.

"You're hands are cold" she said smiling a bit as she turned back at him. Her voice was smooth and soft, but broken as she tried to repel tears, against the English accent she had given when she was hypnotized, no matter what it felt good for her to speak as an American.

_At Doomsday Comix… (5 hours ago *according to Anna*) _

_Dananananana Batmannnnnn_ Robin hummed stocking the shelves.

A while later she found herself buried in green lantern comics. "Help…" she called out sticking her hand out from the pile.

A few other of the employees decided to play along with this "She's turned into a zombie, it's too late…"

One even grabbed the replica gun and shot her.

"OW!" she screamed as the Beebe gun's amo finished.

The other girl backed up "Oh crap a talking zombie!" She grabbed one of the Lightsabers off the hook "Dieeeeee"

The girl knocked Robin backwards on the floor.

Some boy kicked her over, this made Robin laugh.

"Okay enough. If the boss comes in we're all screwed" she said picking up the books she had dropped on the watch your backs" Robin said making an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Why do we even have to come in if we're closed today?" The boy asked behind Robin.

She slapped him softly "Do not sneak up on me like that!" she screamed at him "Plus I want my paycheck, don't you?"

"We don't even get paid that much" he said rubbing his cheek.

"That did not hurt." She said "Plus you don't get paid a lot. I however do."

"You get less than me! Six dollars an hour!" he told her.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes "It's not like I actually need the money. I'm using it for others anyway."

"Sureeee" The other girl said rolling her eyes back at her. "Either way I'm out, I'm gonna go get lunch,, any of you guys want to come?"

Immediately everyone raised their hands. "someone has to stay and watch the shop" she said.

"Not it!" everyone called at once, then stared at Robin, "Fine," she said crossing her arms and walking back to the counter.

Five minutes later the icy cold barrel of a gun was held to her forehead.

"Hello!" Robin said with her friendly cheerful smile.

The boy looked at her "Money now."

_Robin opened the cash register and took out the money slowly "Sorry I beat ya to it" she said hoping over the counter dodging the bullets aimed for her._ Atleast that had been her plan…

Before she could open it, he already seemed to know what she was getting at, he snuck up behind her and pulled her head back.

"If you're trying to crack my neck, you're doing it wrong."

Annoyed he covered her mouth with his hand, which she bit hard.

"Okay…I think you have issues…." He said kicking her into the wall. "More than just that" she said dashing for the supply closet and then ducking.

Shattered remains of the glass window rained over her but she knew it was better than a bloody lifeless body on the floor.

"Why are you even here?" he asked her "this place is packed with scrawny little nerds and then there's you"

She laughed at that statement "Did you think I wasn't a nerd?" she said about to crack up.

"well, if you're a nerd your probably the prettiest." He said.

She loved it when people pretended to be in love with someone, not when you were that someone, but hey nothings a full win.

So she decided to play along with it.

"I bet I am" she said shoving him into the wall standing over him.

"You really are.." he said placing his hands on her shoulders, she kicked away the gun and smirked looking back into his eyes. "Close them…I have something for you."

She took out two of her daggers pinning down both sides of his shirt.

She then ran off "By the way, you can open them now"

He looked at her confused and then back at his shirt, since the blades were deep inside the wall, he had to slide out leaving it.

"sucks to suck" she mumbled giving him a salute "Adios" she said shutting the door.

He ran straight after her but crashed into the door, making himself dizzy.

She opened the door making him fall to the ground, he looked like a unsteady mess, a hot unsteady mess though.

He kicked her without anyone noticing and she tripped.

"Amanda! Are you okay? You hurt yourself in there, and now you just tripped, here let me help you"

Everyone took a look at them "Help me!He's going to-" she screamed at them.

"Amanda, do you even remember me? Baby, it's going to be alright, but can you walk?"

Everyone looked away assuming she was fine. He gave a smirk of excellence.

She shook her head her eyes narrowed as she got up.

"of course I can wal-"

He kicked her leg with a lot of force as she fell to the ground again, think time scraping herself and losing the ability to actually walk.

"No…I don't think you can..Amanda, let me-" He said scooping her up in his arms.

"I hate you" she said to him with anger even though it was a light voice.

"Love you too" he said smirking. She reached for her leg, a deep purple bruise had been left over it, how many times had she requested for the boss to give them pants instead of shorts and skirts! Seriously, how do you even fight in a skirt?!

He stopped at a carnival "Of course we still have to go," he mumbled to her "Spent too much on tickets" he said holding the money from the store.

"Fine. Let's see how much of me you can handle" she said with a smirk, still trying to put past the pain in her leg.

She jumped out of his arms rolling under a stand that had pictures of pie.

"How could you have a sign that says 'We sell all types of pie' and not have any?!" A girl asked pounding her fists on the counter.

Robin smiled and joined her, _this is gonna be so easy _she thought to herself.

"We demand pie!" they both yelled. Jacob thought quietly knowing this would be a lot harder to act for.

He walked up and put his arm around her "There's another gun in my back pocket" he whispered in her ear.

He then snapped the safety off, so she'd know he wasn't kidding. She walked with him, well limped because kicking seemed to be the only thing he could do well.

"I'm so going to kill you after this" she growled, except we all know Robin can't really yell unless it's high pitched so it seemed more like an imitation.

"Ditto" he replied. "But I can't go to an amusement park without a date, I'll look like a total loner…"

"True…and then there's always that creepy stranger that wants to sit with you…"

"exactly" he said, they stared at eachother for a minute, then she looked away, "I have to pee."

"What?" he asked her. _Best way to ruin a moment _she thought to herself. _Score!_

"I have to go, and I have to go now!"

"Just hold it!"

"Alright, I see you want your girlfriend to wet the floor…" the girl from the pie shop had followed them.

_Dang…I was hoping they were going to get pie from somewhere else._ She thought to herself.

"Ah Victoria…you showed up late." Jacob said.

_Oh great he has another partner in his work of crime. _Robin thought to herself.

She looked at Robin curiously "Look Victoria, I have no clue why you're here but your boyfriend is-"

Jacob looked at both of them "Victoria grab her"

They both looked at eachother and blinked, waiting for an attack.

"Alright Victoria, I see how you two are, I'll inform you I'm calling the cops" she said pulling out her phone.

Robin kicked the phone out of her hand "You don't tell people when you're calling the cops…plus I'm the good one here!"

"Ya about that" Jacob smirked and grabbed the girl pulling her closer to him "Too late for that."

"Jakey, I still have to pee!" She screamed in his ear.

"Don't call me that ever again, unless you wish for a death of no mercy, a hardcore-"

Robin laughed at the word… "Alright if you let me go now" she said walking into the ladies room..

_35 minutes later_

"Hey girl!" he screamed at the other girl "Go see why she's taking so ong in there!"

"Ahem..I have a name, ya know…it's Madison"

"Madison…" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

She walked in to see a flooded floor with bubbles floating around everywhere.

"Awesome" she said staring at Robin who ice skated across the room.

"I know" she replied with a tone of a gloater.

"I'll hold him back" Robin said, "make a run for it."

"..Okay.." she said nodding her head.

Robin ran out and tackled him to the floor, Madison dashed behind the building.

Jacob pushed him off her slamming her into the building. Too bad for Robin, nobody saw this.

Her fall however, she hit the floor hard, her eyes fluttered… she knew it was too late for-

Madison ran up to Jacob and hit him on the head with a crow bar that she'd found on the floor.

"Thanks" she said as Madison helped her up.

And that's when it went all discord-y.

Because she went back for the boy, oh not because she wanted to help him, to kick him into the wall, so he could feel her pain.

And the mumble that escaped his mouth was oh-so..too convincing, because she found herself covering up everything that happened.

_At Dawn's house (4 hours ago)_

Dawn lead him to the basement, a room they never used.

On the floor was a huge trampoline that went into a pool, "Up for a swim?"

Lloyd looked at her "With our clothes?"

"No, we're going to just rip our clothes up into shreads…"

He looked at her and blinked "okay…"

_Well that's…interesting_ she thought to herself making a mental note _you're sarcasm does not sound sarcastic_

"yes with our clothes, Lloyd" she said staring at him trying to rip his shirt.

"Oh okay" he said running into the pool making a huge splash.

_Present time oh I mean at Dawn's house (yay)_

Delilah sat on a chair munching on cereal. Breeze and Antonio watched TV together, because being bored is better when you have a friend (Yay) –writer is adding random yays ignore them or deal-

Anna stood facing the wall and then looked towards Robin who was smiling at her and waved. Kai and Blaire smiled at each other which Jay and Madison laughed at and ended up pushing them into each other.

Jacob decided to stick around, maybe Robin wasn't as bad as he thought, Zane taught Shannon how to mediate which sorta helped her relieve her pot breaking problems (yay) –shannon I'm sorry I had too-

Cole decided being with more people wouldn't be too bad, even though it was mainly a bunch of crazy girls. Lloyd and Dawn became best friends. Oh and they sorta all moved into the bounty, now the most crowded place ever. (yay) And everything is peaceful in Ninjago…hahaha…no it's not, who am I kidding, **prepare for the worst -A**


	11. (11)

**_Too bad the worst can't happen till later…I mean unless you all want this story to end now. Which I bet some people do -.- Yay I shall give more disclaimers- I do not own Doomsday Comics, Doomsday Comix, Ronin, Paige, Madison, and other things you already know about. I unfortunately do not own star wars, Toby turner (awww), Pewdiepie (who I never mentioned but still awww), Rainbow Dash, Rupees, nor do I carnivals, which I now really wish I had access too._**

_oh yeah, for my friends; you know how I said, oh I won't be posting for a while? Well crap I just did. Eh, the next chapter will not be as easy to write so that'll take time, plus I really have other stories that I need to get working on, so...basically I'm going back to school, a place where I shall be tortured for 6 more years, oh wait then there's college, and depending what career this one wants to get, I'm not going anywhere. But I'll try being logical and post a chapter once a year. okay? wait in college I'll probably forget I even wrote this. OH well..._

**_Adventure time! (oh wait I don't own that either…)_**

Robin smiled "Adventure!"

Delilah made a pouty face and crossed her arms "Who even agreed to work with these idiot boys?"

Anna sighed and looked towards her brother, "Antonio…?"

Antonio looked at her with a concerned face "What's up?"

"what if their ship crashes? Wouldn't we all die? Why don't they have a ground house?" She asked him trying not to look at the ground.

"Since when are you scared of heights?" He asked her "I didn't raise you to be soft, Anna, we don't have fears.."

She sighed. The fall off the tree was not what had left her traumatized. That was just a key to an old memory. Tons of old memories always chased her, why couldn't she have lived a normal life, with normal parents? And a wonderful brother, in a nice neighborhood? Antonio was great for a family and all but…she just wished she could turn back the clock...never of went passed that ally, being the ignorant six-year-old she had once been…and it had lasted 365 days…and-

_She'd never forgive herself, how many times, she would be shoved off roofs, of buildings, how many times she had done it to herself._

She shut her eyes "I'm going to bed" she said walking around blindly. It was better than what she had seen happe right now…

"It's four thirty!" He called at her.

She turned back still with her eyes closed "Did I ask for the time?"

"Anna, your such a brat sometimes.." he mumbled.

"Sometimes? More like most of the time. Don't lose yourself, we both know what's going on." She said this time with her eyes open.

"We do? Because last time I checked you seemed much happier here than-"

"I am happier here…I just can't stand the fact that no one here trusts me-"

"I trust you, you're the best at being the worst, don't forget that."

She shoved him playfully "Someone needs to learn when to shut up. Plus I thought that was your title!" she said smiling "Than..Thank you"

"I'm sorry, did you actually just thank me?" he asked shocked "Since when does Anna thank people?"

"Don't make me take it back" she said spinning around and walking to the rooms that had been set out for them to sleep in "And thanks a lot…now I'm going to bed half an hour later!"

**_Back to the past…wooo…wait it was only like fifteen minutes ago. With Delilah_**

"It's not that bad" Breeze said, "It sounds interesting"

Dawn and Lloyd ran past them screaming.

"Oh that makes sense" Robin said. "We should've found someone her age"

"But they're not little kids, what kind of fourteen year old runs around screaming?" Blaire asked.

"Hey, me and Robin do it all the time, and we're way older than them.."

Robin looked at her. "Two years Delilah, I'm only one…"

"Does it matter?" Delilah asked her.

"Not really. But that reminds me. Tag your it!" She said running off.

"What?! Hey get back here Robin!" Delilah screamed chasing after her.

Robin showed Delilah a box of cereal and then dropped it on the floor "Whoops" she said as sugar and corn flakes covered the floor.

"NO!" she screamed tackling Robin down, "That was perfectly good cereal"

Nya looked at the cereal on the floor "You guys are making a mess!"

Madison smirked and dropped her juice on the floor "Aww I'm sorry.."

Nya narrowed her eyes at her "Whatever I'm not cleaning this up!"

Blaire walked over to the border of the ship and sat on it watching the sky.

Kai joined her, "Do you remember that kiss?"

She looked at him "The forced one? I'm sorry, you know Madison pushed me-"

Kai shook his head don't be sorry. "I should be the sorry one"

"Wh-" before she could ask him he placed his lips on hers in front of the whole sunset view, it almost looked like they had planned it to be right there.

And maybe he had. Either way, they both held each other tight and then they heard a crash. They let go confused and then stared at each other, but the ship sorta began to shake.

Blaire almost fell off the ship but Kai held her arms "I'll help you up okay!?"

Anna ran upstairs screaming "I told you we were all going to die!" She ducked down screaming.

"My cereal!" Delilah screamed trying to make a dive for it.

Zane looked at them "If my calculations were correct we have seventy-nine possibilities for this crash, fifty-five deadly ones."

"That means we only have-" Jay thought for a minute, or two "six out of seventeen chances of survival!"

"Most commonly it was just an earthquake, I'm sure we'll all be fine"

A scream was heard, everyone ran to the side of the bounty that they had both been at.

Blaire was screaming as she was dropping down at about 95 miles per hour. Kai had dived down for her.

"How is he even going to catch her? He basically just committed suicide." Anna said watching them "wait, I know how now…"

Kai tried to grab her and slid down so that he'd catch more speed.

He held onto her and they stared at each other "If we die, we die together."

"I told you should have made the balcony higher!" Jay screamed at Cole. "You're ruining a perfectly good romantic moment!"

"And it's your fault for not putting danger signs!" Dawn screamed at Jay.

"Well it's your fault for not saying anything!" Jay screamed back at her.

"Why would I have needed to say anything?" Dawn yelled at him "You have common sense."

**_Off the bounty… _**

"Oh my god people are falling from the sky!" Some girl screamed pointing at two people.

A tall boy, thin boy with dirty blonde hair looked up where the girl had pointed at. He dived down under them. "Whoa. Kayla! Come here, and hurry! Bring Zack!"

"Zack!" you could hear her scream pierce though the whole block. Zack and her both ran outside and both ran under them, Kayla, me and Zack will boost you up, pull them down, then jump down, we'll catch you, and help them.

"You actually think there's time for that? They're making two minute miles!" She screamed.

"Just listen to me!" he said Zack and him helping her up.

She grabbed Kai "Hey! Why the heck are you guys jumping off boats? I get that you may not have been liked, but look at yourself! Your being saved by a ten year old! And suicide is a very-"

"Kayla!" The boy screamed at her.

She stopped "Oh, ya, sorry" she said falling in their arms. They threw her off and she did a flip landing.

Zack and the other boy both jumped up to catch them. "Like I said! It's a very bad way to handle life's problems and stress!" she screamed at them.

Blaire was speechless. Kai was speechless. "That was awesome!" They both screamed at the same time.

"No not awesome!" The boy said. "You could have died!" Zack screamed at them.

Blaire smiled "Then thank you" she told them.

"Ya thanks" Kai said. The boy looked at him, "Oh I know you. You're the one who can do spinney stuff." He said throwing himself in the air doing a flip.

Kayla caught him and tossed him to Zack who threw him in the air, causing him to spin and fall with a drilling motion in the air. "Like that…"

"Whoa…" Blaire said, "that's awesome."

Kai nodded "except we actually have powers when we do it"

"I know." He said

"Blaire?" Kai said turning around but Blaire wasn't there anymore.

He turned up to see the Bounty as he heard a sound louder than the one before as pieces of it broke off landing over the city.

"No….all my friends were up there…" Kai said.

**_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahah aha they died the end. I told you guys not to ask for it. Oh well. Mm fine I won't let that be the end… but still…. Mwhhaha :) Profile…_**

_Name: Adam Revine (I'm only giving a full name because you know there's only one and it's not taking much space  
Age:17  
Stone:?  
_  
_And since someone forgot the elements last time_

_Adam-wood  
_Dawn-plants  
_Breeze-air  
Ronin-ghosts  
Blaire-music  
Robin-water  
Shannon-animals  
Delilah-metal  
Madison-thunder  
Antonio-shadows  
Anna-snow_

**_In a dark, dark, dark, closet, I'd say pitch black but it doesn't sound as cool._**

*_Breeze's Pov*_

Where the heck am I? All I recall is Delilah and Dawn going crazy and bowing for some guy named Garmadon.

Wait…Where are Delilah and Dawn? Where's everyone else?

**_In some other dark place_**_ *Robin's pov*_

God, dammit Dawn! I was about to advise the others and she had to lock the door, didn't she? Delilah also sprayed my eyes with pepper spray, what the hell is wrong with them? Or is something erroneous with me and my own mind?

I couldn't see a thing but I could make out someone standing beside me, diagonal, to the left, actually I still can't see. Am I possibly blind now?

And without that I can't put up a fight, I mean they say to follow your gut, but all I ended up was tripping myself. Something took hold of me, and then I heard another sound, like something whizzing past me, something, some kind of dart or bullet, and now I have to wonder if they were targeting for me or the thing?

Either way, it could have been one of my friends and now I feel bad, because I sorta kicked its face a few times trying to get revenge. Anyway it died, at least I think it did with the shot. Then something else grabbed me, no shot this time…

_What if this is where I'm going to die? What if I'm already dead?_

**_Do I really have to tell you where this is at? (Hint its dark okay?) _**_*Shannon's pov*_

Oh god. Please tell me I'm not here again. I look around oh_ great, I can't see either._

Where's everyone else, though? Okay okay, remember Shannon, remember….

I had been attacked by something….it was like a shape shifter…. First it disguised its self as slender man… _I wasn't scared…nope not at all_

Anyway, I ended up falling down, and I remember I made it back to the woods… Oh my God….I'm dead.

**_you know where _**_*Madison's pov*_

What the heck happened? I was splattering my juice on the floor when I heard something. Nya was making an exasperated face as I dropped the cup when all of a sudden I found myself on the top deck alone, facing some giant beast thingy.

It sorta looked like…Ganondorf...Nah we aren't in Hyrule. More like a giant bear..An evil giant bear, with wolverine claws.

And now I can't see a thing. It's too dark in here.

**_…. _**_*Anna's pov*_

"Hello!" I yell "Awnser!" nothing. Guess I'm unaccompanied, and I can't see either, although I'm actually glad, what I was surrounded by zombies or aliens, I feel better not knowing.

Still I sorta need to get out of here. I start to move around, I shove against the walls, feel around the floors, there has to be some way they got me in here.

**_Back to Ninjago…well the ground part of it I guess _**_*Adam's pov*_

"Whoa…" I say staring at it. "Good thing you got off in time. What are you guys, Clairvoyants?"

"No! I didn't even know that was going to happen!" he screams at me.

I look at him "Okay okay, your friends are probably fine!" I tell him trying to tranquil him down with assurance. _There is no way they are okay._

"Where's your girlfriend though?" I ask him.

He shrugs "I'm not sure…wait..she's not my girlfriend!"

_*No POV*_

"Oh we were sure you weren't when you were hugging her like before."

"We assumed we were going to die!"

"But you still were embracing her pretty tight"

"It doesn't matter I need to go find her."

"I can help you if you'd like, I'm sure she's not that far"

"I don't need help…"

"Okay, but I'm warning you, there's some pretty dangerous stuff going on…" he mumbled "Stuff you probably can't even begin to comprehend."

Zack and Kayla ran after him "They're here."

"Crap…well good look finding your girlfriend in this weather." He said slamming the door shut, he heard the sound of a few locks and a heavy slam.

Instantly the sky twisted into a dark grey, the clouds turned into sharper murkier shapes as it began to rain, not just a short drizzle, but a full on downpour.

The streets seemed almost empty, but a feeling had been left inside of him, like someone was watching him.

But when he turned around, nothing was there, just the blank and empty civilization that had one been under his die. While, his and his friends, but look what was happening, they had been to distracted lately, and sensei-

Sensei! He had left the ship before the explosion! Maybe there was hope after all! He'd have to know what to do!

**_Somewhere where it's also dark, (Hey, alright? I like dark places)_**

**_The lights began to flicker on, showing each of girl here a spotlight of their own._**

**_A laugh was heard "This is a test. Life is a test. Here, things may be fake, things may be real, be careful who you trust, if you stay alive till the second night, your moved to the next round, have fun!" the voice said, it sounded robotic._**

Why was it so familiar?

**_Okay other things someone forgot to mention_** **_(Can you guess who it is? No? It's me, your surprised, I know. ._.)_**

**_This takes place around….ugh I'm too lazy to choose an ep, because now I've already wrote a lot and its going to be hard if someone's already done something. Any who, No they have not token fights in the final battle, Lloyd has not become the golden ninja, Lloyd is already their age however.. They do not know about Misako or Dr. Julian. Who may or may not be brought in, I don't really know right now. The ninjas are not Legos in my perspective, but you may picture them however you want. Just remember the way I'm writing it, I picture it almost as an anime/manga cartoon so just so you know what I'm getting at, they have normal human features, but I wouldn't make it sound exactly realistic. Okay, that's it, proceed with the X or back button ,maybe click my profile? No? fine, losers JK love you guys…or maybe I don't…I don't know who you are anonymous reader! :/ _**


	12. (12)

**Day 1; ****_0:00_**

**_If you can't stand the Hunger Games or any violent conflict...descretion has been advised. NO I'm serious, skip this chapter a few things happen, and since I don't want to give away the end of this chapter, I'm not going to tell you why It's okay to skip, but just know you can, you won't miss anything that I'm not going to say in 13_**

"GO!" The voice echoed across the room.

Well just to let you know this was a giant room, sort of like a maze, each girl was split up into a row and only a few connected to someone else's.

Robin tried to figure out why it was so familiar. As the familiar blonde girl walked in front of her "Robin...I'm scared"

"Dawn? I thought you were going crazy..."

"They kidnapped me..." She shuddered.

Robin walked closer to her, it's going to be ok-" and with that a knife had been slid across her hand.

"What the-" Robin jumped as the girl launched herself at her with two

butcher knifes in her hands. "Dawn?" She said backing up into a wall.

* * *

Breeze sighed "this sucks" she mumbled staring at the three weapons in front of her, if these might be fake, how am I supposed to choose one?"

She kicked them out of the way, and two vanished into thin air, "oh." She said picking up the other one. Two little girls came up to her.

"What is wrong with these people? They're little kids!" She yelled running the other direction.

* * *

Anna sighed "John?" A smile came across her face. "Your alive?"  
_Be careful who you trust_ echoed in her mind.

"John..." She said "stay there," she left with that, if he was real, he'd survive till round two right? She thought to herself.

The boy chased after her "d-"  
"No!" She screamed ducking down "I didn't kill him!" She screamed at herself.

She began to cry as the boy tripped over her and vanished. She looked up "jo...john?" She said wiping her tears.

* * *

Shannon sighed two young adult males came up to her "hello."

"Hi." She said to them "who are you?"

"I'm Oscar, this is James. We've been lost in this maze forever, you'll be lucky if you even make it out with any thoughts left, his girlfriend turned insane" he said pointing to James. "Anyway Iwas wondering if you'd like to ally with us."

"Oh, alright." She said with a smile, she held a bow in her hand, "any chance you know how to use one of these?"

James took it from her hand and pulled an arrow through it, launching it bullseye at a painted target that hung on a tree.

"Good enough" she said handing him a sheath of arrows.

Robin walked up to them "I found you!" James shot her in the leg with an arrow. "Ow! What the heck?" She screamed at him as she fell on the floor.

James aimed one at her heart as Shannon looked at him with disaproval "stop." "Sorry, Shannon, she may not be real-"

She kicked the bow out of his hands "I don't care, if she is, do you know that shooting kills people?"

Robin looked at her hand, and then towards her leg "what the hell is wrong with everyone?" She mumbled to herself limping back the way she came.

* * *

Madison smiled holding a pair of silver nunchucks as she walked passed the maze. "This should be easy..I hope." She said holding the nunchucks to her side.

"Robin?" She said looking at the girl on the floor, now a chain hadbeen wrapped tight around her wrist "please don't!" She screamed holding her hands up, "I can't even do anything."

_If you can't, why did everyone else attack you?_ She thought to herself. "Okay I trust you" she said helping her walk.

Madison pushed her onto the floor and swung the nunchucks at her back.

"Oh my god!" She screamed in pain, shutting her eyes, _well death comes easy doesn't it?_ She asked herself.

* * *

"I don't like this place" Blaire mumbled holding a sword that shook in her hands.

Breeze walked into her row "your alive?"

Blaire looked at her and nodded, "some kid-"

"Wait..." Breeze looked at her cautiously, "when's robin's birthday?"

"July 4..."

"What did me and Dawn tell you we were sure of?"

"Delilah having a crush on Cole."

"Who do you share a room with?"

"You, Delilah, and Robin."

"Okay, your fine."

"How am I sure you're the real Breeze?"

"You love ice cream and music. You fell off the ship yesterday, after Kai finished smothering your lips with his."

"Oh yeah" she said smiling.

**Day 1; ****_1:30_**

Robin found herself crawling away once more, "I'm going to die here."She said as she saw a fruit on the floor "oooh! A peach!" She said biting it.

She spit it out "that's not a peach..."

* * *

Anna sighed, _well this sucks_ she thought to herself taking a step back, wolves had surrounded her.

As they neared her they soon all fell to the floor as she looked up to see Antonio.

She ran up to see her older brother "antonio!" She said with a smile as he hugged her, a bit too tight...

"Ow...that hurts.." She said trying to break out of his grip. "I know" he send throwing her towards the floor.

Her arm snapped, she cringed her eyes tight. "...please go away"

"Look, Anna, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way..."

He held a gun to her neck "easy right?"

She kept quiet, "fine hard way it is, " he said shooting her other arm.

She shut her lips tight he lowered the gun over to her legs "Antonio please don't..."

"Well I was go a little fair and not leave you to drown in your own blood but-"

An arrow went through his neck as he fell to the floor turning blending into the air.

A boy looked towards her "hello, I'm Alex"

He rushed over to her arm, she felt like smacking him, but her arm movement had been restrained.

He placed a bandage over it "are you okay? You can't trust anyone over here."

She looked up at him "why do you trust me?"

"Your helpless, I could kill you easily if I needed to, but your too..I don't know, I just do..."

She smiled as he looked at her other arm, "did you break it?" She shrugged, frowning again.

* * *

Breeze and Blaire walked through the woods, "oh crap..." Blaire mumbled to herself something catching her eye, "hold on, okay Breeze?"

Breeze nodded as the girl ran off.

**_Okay so I was listening to Sealings by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, and realized that its definitely a good song for this part, okay? (You aren't going to look it up, I already know you guys...)_**

Blaire found herself staring at a girl, short golden brown hair, same yellow headband, her whole outfit from the top to the shorts.

She held a gun to her, a rifle.

"Whoa." The girl said "are you supposed to be me? They got your skin color wrong...

"Nah your skin isn't as tan as you think it is" she said cracking her fists.

(prepare to get confused here)

Real Blaire jumped on top of fake Blaire and kicked the rifle out of her hands.

They both attacked each other "Ugh!" Blaire screamed knocking a kick into Blaire's side.

_Okay okay I won't make you play a guessing game, the real Blaire is the one who just kicked the rifle out of the other Blaire's hands, but then the Blaire disappeared out of nowhere, as if someone had believed she was dead, and she died._

Blaire cocked her head looking at the place the girl had stood. Breeze came out of the bushes "Oh there you are Blaire! I thought something happened to you" she said continuing to walk on.

"What?" Blaire asked following her.

* * *

_**Day 1;5:00**_

Robin sighed, Anna approached her with a knife.

"Die fake Robin!" She screamed throwing the knife at her.

Robin stayed on the ground as the knife flew above her.

Robin looked up as a tear escaped her eye "Why do you all hate me?"

She tried to stand up, and ran (in a limping style) crying.

Alex sighed, "poor girl, must be crazy..."

* * *

Skeletons began to surround the two girls. Breeze smirked, "I have an idea." She said picking up an axe.

She began to spin, faster and faster till she was a blur of mixing colors. Surrounding her was a big gust of wind, circling her as she spun, swallowing the girl herself.

she threw the axe knocking down a row of the skeletons and smiled.

The other ones crashed into her and fell breaking into pieces. The tornado slowed down, turning back into a human figure. "Not very well established." She said dusting her hands off on her tights.

* * *

Shannon and Oscar smiled staring at each other, James looked at them and gagged. Oscar moved in for a kiss and she pulled away "Oscar we're friends, nothing more."

"No, we're everything more" he said slamming her against the tree, as a sound was heard she closed her eyes, he smiled placing his lips against hers. James smiled handing him his knife, "just another one of my works."

Oscar cheered, right before a bullet pierced through his head knocking him onto the floor.

James took a step back,both his eyes containing of a tiny iris as he backed up even more. "Don't kill me." He said dropping the bow. As the bullet went through his side, leaving him to drop on the floor

The figure rushed over to her and picked her up "not you, not today...I have strict orders to leave you alive..."

He said rushing off with her in his arms, a mumble escaped her lips as he hushed her placing Chloraform over her mouth.

* * *

**Day 2****_; 3:30_**

Robin stayed huddled into a corner watching everyone, hoping no one would notice her. _I much rather of died with the pepper spray_ she sighed at the thought.

"Uhmm" A teenage girl said looking at her "What are you doing?"

"Please, just walk by!" she said shutting her eyes tight "Okay, okay, kill me, just make it fast okay?"

"What?" she said extending her arm out "Come on, I think you need help."

She began to undo the chain, "Heavy blood pressure, you're lucky the arrow didn't hit an artery, losing a lot, and I mean a lot of blood because of the cut in your hand, your eyes look dilated."

"No I think my pupils are just really big" Robin said. "But does the other stuff mean I'm going to die?I don't speak medical talk"

"no, I don't think so anyway, what's your name?"

"Robin, why?"

"Just making conversation, I'm Paige."

* * *

_Oh otay I was about to forget explaining this so Alex disappears, Delilah and Dawn are broken out of the mind control, and Robin finds a room after surviving the second day, but Paige is no where to be found._

* * *

*_A few hours later, in a new dark room (yes author is smirking right now)*_

Robin sighed "What do you want? You are not getting away with this plan, we can take on anything you throw at us."

"So, you've figured it out, Robin?"

"How do you know my name?!" Robin asked angrily.

A laugh sounded out, "Marco get me the knife"

In a flash the girl stood above her holding a sharpened knife in between her hands.

Zane and the boy both stood on the sides of her "This droids so efficient, where'd you guys buy him?"

"We didn't buy him! He's our friend! WAS, he was our friend!" she shouted glaring at Zane.

"I do not know what those children keep talking about" He said "Master…if you may excuse me from talking."

She nodded and looked back at Robin, a smirk placed over her lips, "oh whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"Bring in the others" she mumbles a group of girls stood up walking towards a gate, and looked at Robin, some which were her friends.

"Well, you can't spell slaughter without laughter Robin, you gonna cheer up anytime soon?"

Robin gave one of her "famous" growls ;p "Whatcha gonna do bout me Robin?" she said with a small laugh.

Robin jumped up kicking her foot into her head, "Let them out, now, Marco…"

Zane grabbed her and held her back as she kicked in protest.

The girl stood on the floor "How could you hurt a poor blind-"

"Shut up!" Marco screamed slamming his fist into her chest, her eyes fluttered for a moment "She's in the cell, A-21, but you may want to approach with caution…"

He kicked her in the jaw "Thanks for telling me that after five years you as-"

Zane finished tying Robin to a pole as he dove for Marco.

"I'll save Emma, I'll save these kids, and I'll save you…just remember….the dark side is no match for who we are" he mumbled running out the door.

Robin watched him screaming, "WAVE Bov! NUH!" She yelled "FAPh! Faph ah DOM liv dish!" she tried to say over duct tape.

Delilah's eyes turned all grey as she moved in a fast action and grabbed the bars in anger and bending them, forming a hole for them to go through. She ran up to Robin "Well your screwed" she smirked.

"OWWW-Get him away from me!" She screamed as Delilah ripped the duct tape off. pointing to a boy, with a scar on his face, a knife that he held against his face, blood dripping down, he slid it pointing it towards her.

"Aww common Robin, it'll be fun" he mimicked splattering blood on her face. She flinched, as the ropes came off of her. "I think I'm being scared for life.."

A boy and a girl came walking out of the rooms, the girl looked dizzy, the same black shades the other girl had worn "Marco…I think I can see"

"Oh sorry," he said taking the shades off her "old habit,"

The girl smiled "That place was…."

"Interesting…" Marco said as they ran off.

Zane and the boy backed up crashing into a wall surrounded by the surviving group.

That was when a group of people came in, holding helicopter ropes as they grabbed Zane and the boy. "Well I'm going to have to see you later" he said giving a devious smile.

The ninja flew in but it was too late, Zane was gone, and the girls had lost their memory on what the heck had even happened, and why Zane was gone, or Paige had joined the group, On how Delilah and Dawn tricked the serpentine and Garmadon by faking some mind control. And why I even bothered to write this chapter... And why you bothered to read it after I warned you not to...


	13. (13)

_The next week __okay so they girls are staying at Dawn's house..the boys…well I'll save that for when I actually mention them somewhere._

Robin walked into her dorm, smiling, humming to a tune of her own, till she heard something hit the ground.

She tilted her head and smirked "You better step out now, we already know what I keep in the-"

A boy about her age stepping out nervously, "Okay you're not Jacob, in other words, I'm not attracted to you, get the hell out, before I-"

The boy held his hand out, she fell to the floor twisting her ankle "Damn, I wish there was like something on you that said, 'Don't mess with me, I have powers too'" she said taking out her pocket dagger, he jumped over her bed and flew through the door, "Hey wait up criminal dude, I wasn't done yet!"

He ran past Breeze who turned around quickly "Who is that?" she asked staring at the guy.

The boy and Paige both tripped. "Hi, I'm Paige, and you are?" she said getting up and offering him a hand.

He got up pushing her down and continued to run "I went into the wrong place…" he mumbled to himself.

"Well houses rumoured haunted, aren't exactly the best things to break into," Robin said "Especially when they're about four stories long" she continued grabbing his arm and giving him an indian burn, he held his arm in pain, as she shoved him on the floor "Who are you?"

He shut his eyes, "I'm No one-" he said interrupted as Robin hit the floor.

"She doesn't give up talking, does she?" a girl with black hair mumbled, he shook his head, "I think we're free from the cops, but-"

Just then, a girl with mid length golden brown hair hopped down the steps, not taking a note of the two.

"Why is everyone in the hallway asleep?" Blaire asked laying against the wall "It isn't as comfortable as they made it look."

* * *

The couple, ran past them, "Tyler…use shadow shock" The girl immediately dissolved into the air, the boy smirked as he practically floated through the air, flying at about a million miles per hour.

Delilah who had stood behind the stairs sighed, as they heard to sound of glass shatter, "They broke our window…" she mumbled.

She heard a scream, "Shiiiiiiiii-" the I's were endless.

Blaire and Dana ran over to the window to see the pair falling and stumbling out of control, instantly the boy grabbed her leg and she did a flip, catching herself onto a tree branch.

Anna had slipped by them, not noticing her presence , till she spoke, which made them crash into the wall, started.

"Brilliant assassination work there. They had been aiming for someone I could feel it" she mumbled, and with that she jumped out the window.

"Oh and they say I'm the crazy one" Delilah mumbled "She just went to commit suicide because two criminals landed on a tree.

Blaire looked at her "uhh Delilah that may not be a good topic right now and you may wanna watch out.."

"And why is that?" Delilah asked a little too late, a bullet passing right by her shoulder.

Surprisingly, no bullets came after that, she heard arguing as she looked back out the window.

* * *

"Give me the damn gun!" the girl had screamed.

"No! Tyler you have no clue how to-" And with that she heard another bang.

The girl fell off the tree, a red liquid falling with her. "Oops, guess my fingers slipped"

Anna caught her, and then did a flip landing on the first branch of the tree, kicking the gun out of his hand.

"We do this weaponless," she mumbled, her head down dramatically, her eyes couldn't have been seen anyway, the hood draped a dark shadow down to her nose.

"It's sorta sad, the way she trusted you, and you let her go like that" Anna snapped her fingers and smiled insanely. "And yet…" she jumped up a few branches diagonally.

He looked at her and held his hand out, She smirked, preparing herself to launch up, "She still comes to help you" The girl appeared behind her, Anna smiled fulfilling her arrangements.

As the grabbed the ledge, she swung, knocking the boy onto the ground and looked at the girl. "So…Tyler was it?" She said, pulling a shuriken out of her cape.

"Is it because you love him? I don't get it…why would you come back for-"

The hatred in the girl's eyes, the struggle not to pour into tears, she slapped Anna after those words, "I'd prefer if you were more quiet" she said. One of her eyes rolled to the side back and forth, "I can't kill her…"

Her eyes looked completely crossed, and then she made them go normal, she frowned, "conceal.." she mumbled to herself.

"You will kill her" the boy said getting up, the gun still in his hand.

Delilah began to climb the tree "I think its starting to get a bit boring up there" she called "I'm gonna help make it interesting."

Anna nodded holding the shuriken between two fingers "Just stand back for a minute" she smirked as the words left her mouth, pain removed, her old self returned, yet temporarily.

* * *

After a while the two stood, chained up back to back, the gun far from their reach, Anna smiled "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, and maybe I'll let your little friend escape" she said to the boy, "She seems scared, tense from your commands."

He stayed quiet and looked at his arm, "My watch. Where's my watch!?" He screamed at her.

"Ouch" she said holding it up "Time traveling device, huh?"

"You brat! You dirty little bas-"

"Blast to the past, and you're stuck here" she sighed, "I know how it feels" she said shoving the ice cold barrel of the gun to his chest "Or maybe not"

The girl sighed "Drake, if we don't get back-"

"Shhh, not now Tyler…I have a plan" he said softly, words not even Anna could catch, Delilah stood by her.

Tyler nodded, now worry showed in her eyes, _had they changed color?_

By now the crowd of girls had come outside, except for Dawn, back to her former self and shyness.

* * *

**_Flash back_**_;__after whatever the hell that had been_

_Dawn ran up to her room, pretending nothing had happened, she had been the only one to remember, her mind's given images haunted her. _

_The things she had seen, the things she was forced to do, all of it, just couldn't process through her mind right, she hadn't been under mind control, she had been forced to play along._

_Sure they thought the young girl had been under mind control, but she only pretended, a mere mind trick she used on them, so that she could save Delilah, which she still had failed to do._

_She vowed, to never let herself, nor any member of her group, ever have to be a slave for…for what had become of those...those things, what they had to offer, the things with no names, had done to them. For some reason she knew this hadn't been a dream…for nightmares, at least had an easy ending._

**_End of flashback;_**

* * *

"I wanna take this on differently" Anna said her lips curled.

"I got it!" Paige cheered "We can all be members of team seven! I'll be Sakur-"

"Seven!?" Robin shouted loudly "I will not be a member of a team with a number of such disturbance!"

Breeze looked at her questionably.

"Seven is not symmetrical!" Robin screamed and fell on the floor "It's disgusting!" she shouted once more.

Delilah came up by her "And I'll be Maka! Cause you know? Soul's sexy, and hot, and sexy" she winked.

"How did we even get to Soul Eater? Weren't we just talking about Nara-"

"I'll be Sailor Moon! Wait Venus. No Mars. No Venus! No Mars! No both!" Madison called.

Blaire smiled "I'll be that cat witch thingy." She spoke. "What's her name again?"

"Blair." Delilah replied.

"Yes?"

Delilah repeated herself once more "Blair"

"What?!"

"Blair is her name."

"What about Blaire being my-" she paused "ohhh"

Paige smiled "Actually, I'll be Crona, he's so fricken adorable!" she said smiling.

"Crona's a guy?" Breeze questioned "huh."

"Who's Crona?" Blaire asked confused.

* * *

Anna looked where the pair had once been, "Oh well, I couldn't have killed them anyway" Her modern personality, she laid back, pretending not to care, this one couldn't do the things her old self could, this one had a conscience.

Breeze and Delilah both looked at the chained wrapped up on the floor "I expected them to anyway" Anna replied.

"I'll be Rukia, if we're still doing that." Breeze said.

Dawn approached the outdoors slowly, matching with the steps she took, slowly, cautiously. "So symmetrical" Robin whispered as Delilah smacked her on the head "shuddup for a minute"

She slowly came up to them "Can I be Hatsune Miku?" The girl asked quietly.

Delilah sighed "Well I was expecting something important" she said looking at Dawn "Sure you can, turnip girl."

The four ninja flew down landing in front of them "You called?"

"A little late…" Anna mumbled to herself irritated with the tardiness in their presence.

"We made it!" Jay called out.

Lloyd rolled his eyes "Didn't notice, Jay, thanks for that"

"No prob" he called out giving a salute.

"Where's Kai?" Blaire asked.

"We-" Cole started holding onto the statement.

"have no clue" Lloyd finished.

Just as he finished that Antonio ran up behind them, panting "You guys just left me there" he said gasping barely able to speak, he grabbed his knees bending down a bit

"You made me run two and a half miles, in about fifteen minutes!"

"There there" Jay called "At least you aren't dead."

"we're being manga characters today" Anna sighed giving off little sign of real enthusiasm, yet using its sarcasm.

"Oh great" Antonio said "Someone better of saved me ichigo"

"Heh.." Breeze chuckled "You into Bleach?"

"Alright Cole, since your name rhymes with Soul…" Blaire chuckled staring back at Delilah, who was ready to flip her off.

"Hey, can I be Kaitou Ace!?" Jay asked.

Madison smirked "Why not."

Jacob flew off the roof of their house "Wooooo"

Robin looked at him fall on the floor, his hair ruffled and messy "Why the heck is your hair asymmetrical? You always have it styled!" she screamed.

"No, you aren't going to be Kid, that's my job."

"No! I'm kid!"

"How about you be Tsubaki-"

"I don't want to be the girl who, wait yeah I do"

He smiled at her, "cool, except your too short!" he complained

"Oh like your any better," she replied standing on her tippy toes "See, we're about only an inch apart" he stood on his "Oh yeah, if you wanna play it that way"

"Why would you want to be Black Star any-" she was about to ask as she was interrupted by the voice of one of her team members.

"What are we even doing?" Anna asked staring at them.

* * *

Zane looked towards her "I am not sure what you guys are talking about but I found three nearby costume shops."

Shannon smiled "Robin, why don't you be Patty, and I'll be Liz?"

"But then-"

Before she could speak the ground began to shake, She grabbed Cole's arm "Hurry transform!" She called.

Cole looked at her "What?"

"hey! Why aren't you turning into a weapon!?" She yelled at Cole. "Well, if you aren't going to be a weapon, I can at least use you as a shield!" She exclaimed grabbing onto his shoulders and ducking down.

His scythe fell out of his hands, "Here if this is what you want, but be careful-"

"Yay!" She screamed grabbing it.

"Oh Lord, what did I just do.." he mumbled as smoke began to fill the air, murkiness of it not allowing them to see.

She swung it up and down frantically, he held it stopping it's movement "Okay nevermind, Delilah, I think I'm going to need that"

She frowned narrowing her eyes at him, as he yanked the weapon out of her hands. "You'll pay for that" she mumbled.

Jay got his nunchucks ready, Zane pulled out his two shurikens, Lloyd (if I'm right I believe Lloyd was never assigned a golden weapon, if not screw my mind, I didn't get to watch every episode like everyone else did, I had to watch it on this tiny laptop screen using the bad sound and sighting qualities of recorded stuff on YouTube, _no offense computer, I love you~ _) prepared his kusarigama (What? That's not Cole and Jay's weapons put together, pshhh)

* * *

_A few seconds later..._

The girls pulled out the weapons they had each been assigned (No these are not their actually weapons)

Blaire drew out a katana, and smiled, along with her followed Paige, these two were lucky; a katana could be used well to strike an enemy from a distance, if the enemy didn't have a good defense.

Robin, Shannon, and Breeze each had a pair of blades, along with one throwing dagger. Delilah pulled out the axe that had been on a latch hung over her shoulder, Dawn pulled out a sai from her pocket. Anna, with her endless supply of weapons chose to do it simple with this battle, she pulled out a small knife, "Sad to be using a murder's tool once more" she told herself quietly.

"Kinda scary…you all have your weapons so close…" A voice said, their lips twitched into a smirk.

Jacob did a flip landing behind it, to shotguns placed between his hands, Antonio stood on the side of him a long sword in his hands "I donno…I guess you could say, we got pretty used to working in a team, and having such a close call with death."

"That made no sense" A change, from giving off words, it now went into a chuckle, its mouth still twitching at the circumstances.

Antonio took a swing, it dodged it easily with a jump "It means we're ready for anything!" He screamed.

"Antonio…calm down.." Jacob called, "And as for you…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…, PROMISES THE NEXT CHAP WON'T BE AS CRAZY**

_AND NOPE I STILL DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, OR ANY OF THOSE AWESOME ANIME/MANGA SHOWS/STUFF I MENTIONED ;(_

_OOOOH and tonight feels like one of those double posting type of night, so we'll have to see what happens._


	14. (14)

Shannon took the blades and threw them aiming right at the target, but they went through it at ease, "You think you're getting off easily?" It asked, _it's team, it's group, if they were all like this, there was no way they had a chance of winning._

One of the blades went right past Jacobs hand, who started throwing a temper tantrum "Hey, watch it would ya?!"

"Get him off guard first" Anna called running right by him and then jumping off the branch, vanishing from the view of their enemy, vanishing from the sight of her teammates themselves.

Blaire took a fake swing with the katana, Robin struck to the ground, a splash of red staining the branch those four had been on.

She began to make it look like she was coughing it too, the creature approached it "Why are all girls idiots?"

She shut her eyes, "Now Blaire!" she screamed as her friend fell backwards of the tree "I'm okay!"

"You idiot!" Robin muttered "We had one shot, you-" She jumped down after her, shoving her onto the ground.

Blaire picked up the katana, "Robin…" she said slightly. "You're going down..not from me though" she smirked as the girl hit the ground, where the enemy's punch had driven her.

And then, it fell with her, a path of black blood drizzling down its back, Anna smiled "How's that for stupidity?" she asked it.

Blaire smiled helping Robin up "Nice faking, but you know, you could've at least secretly warned me!" she yelled holding her head. "That blow hurt"

"Only one hundred more to go" one of the others said..

"If only they didn't talk…humans are so annoying" another replied to it.

Delilah took the axe, Cole held her back "Not yet…" Madison walked in front of them, her own pair of nunchucks in her hands "I think I rather go on first" she mumbled walking up to the whole row.

"Go!" He called, the first row dashed off, striking, what was left of the group was Delilah, himself, Robin, Paige, Zane, Dawn, and Breeze.

"We're going to need a plan" Breeze sighed "Obviously we've barley taken down one, and it wasn't a very simple task.

Cole shook his head "We can do this easily, the problem is that if one of us gets injured, there's a good chance, it won't be a small one."

"I wouldn't worry about that" Dawn smirked holding her hand out "I can fix that"

* * *

**_Oh nope, no battle scenes this time, wait was that already a battle scene? Oh well it doesn't matter the rest of this chapter is to help you from being extra confused, it explains what happened over the week._**

**Monday;**

The girl felt like vomiting from what she had seen. She sighed running up to her room, as her other friend watched her and shrugged "Guess she must've been homesick" Delilah mumbled staring as Dawn had rushed up the stairs.

"You know how the bounty exploded?" Robin called carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies, "I think we could've done a better job ourselves" she said setting the tray on the table in the dining room, and turning on the TV.

Delilah chuckled at what she had said "We really could've" she replied looking at the channel that was on, "Feel's better to be back here anyway"

"On the ground?" Anna asked tilted on the couch next to them "I know how that feels" She said giving a smile of comfort.

"Whoa, when did you get here?" Robin asked grabbing a cookie, "You scared me!" she screamed throwing the cookie at Anna's face.

Anna quickly caught it before it reached the floor "That could've bruised my face, you know?" Anna said biting into the cookie.

"Yeah, well-" Robin stopped "I'm sorry, just don't scare me again, kay?"

"Okay good luck with that" she said walking away taking another cookie with her.

A knock at the door finally brought something interesting towards their day. As Paige answered it the boys stared at her "Who are you?" they finally brought themselves to ask. "This is Dawn's place right?"

She nodded "Come in, I'm Paige.." she said walking back to the stair case "Blaire!" She called "Can you come here for a second?"

"Hold on, I'm busy capturing Breeze's Mudkip!" She called down.

"What?!" Breeze asked, "that's what you wanted my DS for?!" She yelled, pulling away her DS from Blaire's hands.

Paige shook her head "Okay that's fine.."

Shannon came down the steps "Oh hey Zane!" Shannon waved as she saw the six boys in her living room.

"Greetings Shannon" He said to her as she sat down on the couch.

"May I sit?" He asked politely. "Of course!" she smiled, Robin got up and then bent over and whispered "You should really act like that we're around", which made Shannon roll her eyes.

* * *

Robin walked over to Paige, Delilah following her "So why are they here again?"

Paige shrugged "Don't expect me to know" she said, "Breeze mentioned something about training"

Breeze walked down the steps till she heard her name pop up in the conversation, then she stopped and dashed down, slowing when she neared them "You guys call me?"

"Oh, Breeze, yeah we were uh wonde-" Paige began.

"You really expect us to work with these idiots!?" Delilah inquired within more of a yell.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Blaire's, and I do agree, this could really boost our efforts, just till we get the hang of things, then we can be on our own" Breeze told them "It will really help us."

"I guess" Robin sighed.

Blaire ran down the steps "Hey, what happened to Kai?"

Kai walked down the street, looking out for suspicious activity, _why did the ordinary citizens of this town know more than he did?_ He was supposed to be watching this town!

Yet nothing came, and he started back to the home of the guy who had saved his life, _maybe he could at least get an explanation, or not. _He decided it'd be better off just to wait. Except her sorta ended up lost, and didn't get to start as early as he had preferred to.

* * *

**Tuesday;**

Anna sighed picking up Cole's jacket off the floor "Who did this belong to again?"

Delilah quickly grabbed it "I'm not sure, but I'll take it okay, I'm cold."

"Delilah, its ninety-two degrees outside, why on earth would you be cold?"

"I don't know, I work in mysterious ways, that's just how awesome I am" she said running off with the sweater "If they ask for it, someone killed it! With fire!"

"Yea whatever" she mumbled walking down the steps, "I'm gonna go to the woods, practice my targets, anyone wanna come?"

The basic lies were put past, now it was just the matter of ignoring so you weren't forced to end up going.

"Of course" she said shutting the door, Robin jumped out the window screaming as Jacob caught her giving her a kiss, and then they looked at her "Please don't tell anyone" she pleaded.

"Robin, you can hear the screams from the kitchen I think they already know what you're doing, they've looked out the window about three times."

She shrugged as Jacob and her tagged along with Anna "Where you going anyway?"

"I set up a few targets to practice with in the woods" she said "I feel the need to practice my archery, I am not very skilled in it.

Robin nodded "Cool can I come and try!?" She cheered giving a big grin, Jacob alerted looked both ways and the walked right by her, as if trying not to be seen.

"ooh! This is so fun!" Robin cheered, bull's-eye with each shot, She left Anna jealous "How do you even have focus? Your mind is everywhere, Robin!"

"Eh, it's in the name, I must be a prophecy" She said, her eyes twinkling.

"How does your name hav-"

"She thinks she's the next Jason Todd" Jacob replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well that's…interesting" she said looking over towards Robin. "I'm gonna go, you can entertain your girlfriend"

"Well actually she's not really m-" he stopped noticing that Anna was already gone, "Robin, can we leave?"

"Why?" She asked lowering the bow.

"I don't feel so good…someone's hear…" as he said that the sky began to darken, "Come on, let me take you home before your clothes get drenched" she rolled her eyes at the statement and grabbed his hand walking towards the city.

* * *

**Wednesday;**

"And then you just concentrate, focus by clearing your mind." Cole said to Delilah, who complained that she couldn't do it.

"I know what you're at" Blaire nudged her as Cole walked off to help the others.

Delilah grinned "I have no clue what you're talking about!" She said as her smile grew wider.

"You're right, I think I don't either." She giggled walking away, "I'm gonna go work on weapons with Zane."

"I'll join you!" Shannon called chasing after her.

* * *

He looked towards Robin, "I am asking if you may do this blindfolded. Your eyesight is betraying what you are supposed to picture using your mind."

"Fine." She said tying the cloth over her eyes, she drew out the sword.

She took the sword in her hands, dodging each hit that was thrown at her till she stopped and froze, "I can't! I'm going to get hurt!"

He put his hands over hers "you are not going to be hurt, Robin. I will not let myself harm you, I am only helping you."

Shannon bit her lower lip watching this, and narrowed her eyes at Robin.

She took a red pen and dragged it across her hand and fell on the floor. "Ow! I accidentally cut myself!"

_ Heh, someone's jealous_. Robin thought to herself.

Zane rushed over to her "Shannon, are you alright? Wait, this is not blood." He said the color staining his fingers.

"Uhhh" she blushed, he had been so close to her "no...that's just a signature, I actually cut my leg…"

He looked at her, Robin laughed mouthing "fail! Should I show you how it's done?"

The girl socked herself in the face and dropped herself on the floor, "ow! Zane, I think I sprained my ankle!And I hit my head!"

Shannon looked at her furiously "if that's how this is gonna go..." She said in a low voice.

"Jacob!" Shannon called "I was thinking, how about we train together-"

she stood up staring into his eyes and then pushed herself across from him crashing into the wall, attracting the attention of both boys.

Robin shook her head and smirked "you're welcome, Shannon!" She said wandering off.

* * *

"Okay so besides just regular spinjitzu, your elements also unlock pow-" Jay started to lecture.

Madison spoke, not meaning to interrupt "does that mean we all have elemental powers?"

Jay shook his head "I'm not really sure about you guys, only sensei would know, and he refuses to tell us."

"And aren't we supposed to be on some diamond quest?" She asked once more.

"Well-" Jay started.

"We aren't even sure what's going on." Breeze said, "I bet it'd be better if we just don't ask questions till we can figure it out"

"What do you mean? Something's wrong?" Madison asked.

"Well-" Now Breeze was interrupted by Anna, "It shouldn't concern any of us, but the crime limit in Ninjago city-"

"Oh" Madison said "I used to live in Ninjago city."

Anna nodded "shouldn't we just focus on the lesson?"

"I'm not sure..." Breeze started "maybe now would be a good time to start talking about what's going on.

* * *

"There are times when you won't have access to weapons." Lloyd started "it's good if you also practice hand to hand combat, and good ways to flee if needed."

"Why would we abandon a fight?" Dawn asked a little shyness infiltrating her voice.

"Well sometimes, if it were only you, and there'd be no way, you on your own could take down a serpentine tribe."

She nodded "I'm sorry for asking.."

He shook his head "it's better that you do"

Paige and Antonio sat against the wall, busy on their phones.

"Class dismissed" he said annoyed from noticing their lack of attention.

* * *

**Thursday;**

"Well Kai, it's pretty simple, my house. Is closed. We have enough people already." The boy repeated once more.

"Okay, then all of you come out-"

"During a storm? No way."

"You're hiding something.." He said in a low voice.

"No we aren't I'm eighteen, everyone else is home because of the storm!"

He smirked "really? You're pretty short for eighteen, considering I'm your height and I'm only sixteen"

"You're just tall" he replied, his hand was pressing against something, trying to hold back his anger.

"I highly doubt that" he said "I'm giving you one last chance, open this door"

* * *

The boy unlocked the door slowly, and then opened it, his fingers wrapped around the heavy metal handle, his index on the trigger.

"You shoot, you're dead" he said before walking in, the boy threw the gun towards the small girl from before, she smiled at it.

"Three people must be a lot..." He said slowly, looking at the picture frames.

"Orphans huh?" He asked as they kept quiet, "so you don't go to school.."

He sighed "I'm going to be seventeen in a few months, I won't have to"

"And the other two?" He asked.

The boy kept quiet, his brother locked the door, "we've trained ourselves, we are soldiers in this world, we assassinate evil, we have become-" Zach started.

"We have become reckless, we have no fears, to the people in Ninjago city, we are fear." Adam finished "we no longer do good" he said looking down, regret in his voice.

His sister dropped the gun "yet trusting you is hard, here we are doing it."

Kai nodded, he understood it now. "Adam, since you're the leader I want you to come with me."

The boy nodded solemnly and then walked towards his sister "If I don't come back, you know what happened, take the machete, okay?" he whispered.

She nodded her eyes looked back at the closet, in which all their weapons were hidden.

"Zach, execute plan B" she whispered angrily as the two left the house.

He nodded grabbing a chain of keys that hung near the door.

* * *

She took the bow and ran into the forest, "Robin! Come back here" she called.

"No! I need this, archery's aw-" the girl was shut up as she ran into a tree and fell on the floor.

"Idiot." Anna mumbled grabbing the bow from her hands "you didn't even bring any arrows!" She called pulling a few arrows out of her pocket.

"So, I've always wondered, do you like sell weapons, or just walk around with them for no reason? Because if you got robbed-"

"I don't think I'm going to get robbed, Dawn's house is in the middle of nowhere and-" Anna paused, "Are we-"

She stood looking around, against all odds, she had to end up here, the only place that was marked off territory.

She tossed a sword that she had tied to a belt towards Robin, and pulled out two blades, they stood back to back "be careful, I doubt we're getting out of here any time soon."

* * *

Kai sighed, Adam walking behind him. "I don't even know where they are."

"You're going to get us killed." He said softly, he looked up at the sky, " Kai, run."

"Run where?"

"Just run!" He screamed catching ahead of him, the boy suddenly vanished behind the buildings of shops and homes.

"Hey!" Kai screamed chasing after him "get back here you-" The boy's words cut off as he fell back, someone had yanked him back.

Kai turned around "of course this would happen" he muttered adding swear words under his breath.

"Ninjaaa-gooo!" He screamed, a tornado now took his presence, Adam watched from the back of a run-down diner, panting.

"Whoa." He said, "I wonder if he needs help". He mumbled, his lips formed a tight smile, an insane one as he ran his hand to feel the blade

"alright! Let's go!" He told himself running out, the knife handle pressed against his hands.

* * *

"Anna?" Robin asked scared, the sky had just made itself pitch black; it was too late for her taste.

Anna sighed "Robin, two minutes ago, I told you I was here, then a minute after I told you again, please tell me this is the last time you're gonna ask."

"No...I know you're here, it's just that-" her words turned into laughter, a dark laugh, "I wanted you to know..."

Anna backed up a bit, a little tense, and a bit afraid, "Robin?"

"You should know I'm here too" she said drawing the sword back.

Anna ducked down "that's really something they should've explained. "I can't kill you-" Anna started, moving towards the other tree.

"I know," she said a small smile forming as she struck the blade down at the tree she had first been at.

Anna sighed, "but I will knock you out if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try" she called holding the sword up straight.

* * *

"Breeze. I'm cold!" The girl yelled tugging the arms of the jacket.

"Give me Cole's jacket!" she screamed "It's not even one of ours"

"It's Cole's?!" She asked looking extra surprised "Ewe, yuck! Get it away from me!" She screamed and ran away "Dammit" she muttered under her breath.

Blaire watched this and laughed, as they both turned towards her "Oh I just remembered Zane's lesson, uhhh Shannon. Robin. Long story" she lied.

* * *

_It's not her fault she's possessed _Anna argued with herself. _This isn't going to require an exorcism but… _The girl thought about how she was going to deal with this, she couldn't even see Robin. Her voice was the only clue.

She smiled _How could she have been such an idiot to forget it?_ She pulled out a piece of rope, then then a flashlight and quickly tied the two together tossing it over a branch.

It shone a spotlight over the two, "Now I can do that with the rest of my torches, or we can just stay right here." Anna said trying to act brave.

"Right here's fine, you're going to die either way" she said vanishing and appearing right behind Anna "You Bi-"

Before she could speak Anna already had the demon on the floor, "Robin, you better fight and you better fight hard."

Later, Robin laid on the floor breathing heavily, "Anna…?"

"Damn, if you ask that one more fricken time I'm going to-" she shook her head "Never mind, come on" She called walking off.

"Remind to empty out your pockets later." Robin stated as the two began to walk home.

_And thus, leads to the present.  
Thanks for reading, oh yeah the author would like to let you know reviews help fund a terrible cause known as __**Samanthaistryingtoquitgettinghighontacos **__for short _**Taco addiction ** so review, please? I like reviews… ;3 :(


	15. (15)

Anna smirked "Look who's talking." she said behind it, even thought by the time the foolish thing turned around she was no longer there, and it ended up back on the floor.

"So they're demons?" Robin asked walking into the battle field, leaving her team confused, "How are you even supposed to fight these things if they can just keep posses-"

"I told you yesterday after I saved you from one of them-"

"You saved me from a demon?"

She looked down and shook her head "Can you tell me what you did yesterday, then?"

"Well...I don't...remember" she said staring blankly into space.

Anna took a deep breath knocking two more down, "I know you can't be that stupid..."

"Well..." she stopped once more "I ate breakfast in the morning...I think"

"Robin, are you okay?" Shannon asked her friend putting her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"I'm fine...I'm defninetley okay" Robin spoke softly, before knocking down Shannon with a kick.

Anna grabbed both her arms trying to hold her back as she kept kicking in protest.

Shannon rose slowly holding her side "Was this another plan no one told me about" She whispered, a little ticked off.

"No.." Anna said loosing the grip she had on the girl, she ran past them and smirked "Yet we all know people who say they're okay are liars."

"They have control on her..." Anna said softly, "Robin's not the one to act like this, nor fight that good."

"You're lucky she didn't hear that" Shannon mumbled "Don't act so conceded, none of us have the same amount of training you do" she said with an eye roll.

Anna ignored her comment and dashed up the tree about to pounce on her, when she noticed Robin had Blaire on a lock.

"Ow! Robin stop! Ow! God that hurts." Blaire repeated trying to break free from the clasp the girl had on her.

"Oh okay I see, you're playing shields. Haha, have fun" She said to Robin, "I don't have a good relationship with these people, so no worry, no feel of she said, flashing a smile.

Now Blaire was really struggling to get out of her grip "No. I don't wanna die, I'm too young, I have a life I need to live-"

"Quit whining!" She yelled shoving the girl onto the floor, "There, you happy? I let go."

Robin then dashed behind Anna, "you were a lot easier to fight yesterday."

She kept quiet, picking up the katana she had knocked off Blaire's hands, and smirking at Anna.

"Let's give them peace, shall we?" One of the opponents asked the group, a color flashed and just like that disappeared, "they put a barrier around us..." Breeze mumbled.

"What gave you the first clue? A boy said standing right next to her.

This cause her to take a step back, enabling her to trip on a stick, which left her falling all the way, till she found herself in Antonio's arms.

"Better watch out." He told her giving a little chuckle as he helped her stand straight.

"Who are you?" She snapped at the other boy.

"My name's Adam, apparently I have to help with this as a punishment" he said rolling his eyes.

Blaire then looked up "Kai?!" She said jumping into his arms.

"Are we gonna fight these things or what?!" Cole cheered swinging his fist up.

"Yeah!" Delilah cheered after him, running up to the enemies.

* * *

_Now, now before you say "Wait, if she's possessed or whatever the heck you did to her why are you still calling her Robin?" "Well curious reader (Watch no one be thinking this, oh well none of you are curious ._. but if I were to read this I'd be yelling at myself for not explaining this so...moo) it's because I'm too lazy to change the whole script by replacing Robin with other stuff. seriously there is no point, so yeah. okay? okay.)_

"Now about you..." Robin mumbled slightly, "sorry but I think today's your execution, have fun under termination."

Anna sighed, "I'm not holding back! Honestly your a sweet girl and all but your starting to get on my nerves now."

Robin swung the sword up, letting it fly in a spiral through the air, it dove down like a drill a few feet away from Anna "haha, okay. That's good to know."

Anna pulled the sword up, "damn."

A smirk formed on Robin's face, "what's wrong? You're trying to stay away from the madness, you're trying to keep yourself sane."

Anna narrowed her eyes, twitching the right one a bit, she was smarter now too. Not smarter, no she knew too much.

"Too bad, when I'm through with you, you're going to be in trouble either way, the one who killed that little girl, or the one who died...and that's enough in its self."

Anna took a step back, as the sword passed by her. Anger grew inside her, as she looked towards her.

Robin smiled "just teasing, you can't die just yet..." She paused "or maybe, you can" her smile grew into more of a smirk as the words were spoken.

Anna confidently took a step foward "you're going to regret your birth."

"You better hope so."

The girl fell on the floor, groveling in the grass. "Ugh." Anna mumbled.

A figure dashed in front of her "can't you just leave her alone?!"

"Stay outta this" robin snapped, "it's not your fight."

Anna looked up, "alright, two against you, sounds a little odd." she mumbled slightly appearing behind her.

"Sup." Ronin said, she gave a small chuckle "I'll thank you for this later" she smirked rushing behind Robin.

"Alright" he laughed, a breeze formed, making the blonde hairs that normally rested over his eye get all over his face.

Anna's hair blew out behind her as well, Robin sighed as the brown strands of hair flew in front of her face "You gonna start soon?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

Anna sent a punch knocking her down, as the boy vanished with the air.

A confused look appeared on her face as she stood back up "Where'd he go-" she started as Anna gave off a smirk.

* * *

A few seconds later she was on the ground, her leg being bent back awkwardly with two figures hovering above her.

"Ow! Stop it!" It was much lighter voice now "that really hurts!" she exclaimed, her arms feeling swelled and uncabable of moving.

Anna let go of her leg as the girl grit her teeth trying not to scream in pain.

Ronin looked up towards Anna "So she isn't really under possession?"

"Mind control. But they're using her towards their advantage."

"How did I get out here?" she managed to ask before shoving her face back into the grass to mute out her screams.

"Oh, and she has a short-term memory loss whenever it comes towards the subject, it's weird..."

"Huh." he said sticking his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Alright that's all the ones that didn't flee" Breeze mumbled.

Shannon rushed up to the girl lying on the floor,

He looked back at all the people who had been fighting before, "Wow, that's a little of people, I'll see ya later, uh I didn't quite catch your name" he said looking back towards .

"It's Anna"

"Ronin" he said dashing off.

Shannon sent a kick at Robin, causing her to roll over, "Ow..." she mumbled again.

"That was for before..." she said "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes "I don't know Shannon, Do I look like I'm in the condition to go bungee jumping over shark infested waters that are polluted with toxic waste?"

"Huh, I wonder how that would feel, It's like Yoooooollllooooooooohhhhhh shiiiii-" Shannon said mimicking a diver. "Maybe you could get super powers from it..."

"Yes Shannon, you'd be a perfect shark themed hero."

"Awww thanks."

"Alright...forget it, it's hard to be sarcastic with you" she said trying to get off the floor.

Jacob came to help her up "About the partnership, I'm going to have to decline." He said to Shannon.

She thought for a minute _Should I be happy he isn't my partner or offended?_

Dawn looked up at Anna, "You did that?"

She looked down a bit, she hated the fact that she couldn't control herself.

"I'm glad you aren't dead." Dawn replied walking passed her.

"Really-?" Anna started and then stopped noticing she was gone.


	16. (16)

"Okay, so what the heck was that about?!" Asked Delilah, once they were all in the house.

Robin sat on the couch whining "Anna tried hurting me! And then did it."

"You were acting all crazy!" Anna screamed back at her.

"I was?" She questioned.

"Alright forget it, I'm sorry okay?"

"Okay..." She said lightly Jacob sat beside her, trying to comfort her.

Dawn looked towards Delilah and sighed,_ I can't believe she remembers nothing about what happened._

_She had unlocked her true potential before us and no one even remembers, except for me._

_She can't use the powers if she doesn't remember how..._

Delilah smacked Cole on the head "Hey! Idiot! You left your jacket at our house!"

"What?" He asked, looking around "where the hell did you put it?!" He snapped.

She gave a devious smirk, "somewhere..."

Breeze sat on the other couch, Antonio, and Shannon beside her.

"This is a really big room" Lloyd said "considering we all fit in it."

"Well, yeah, but it's not that big." Dawn started.

"If Robin goes crazy again, what are we supposed to do?" Shannon asked.

"I went crazy?" Robin, being confused, asked.

"Well we have to figure out who hypnotized her-"

"The Hypnobrai..." he paused for a minute "I'll be back", Jay said storming out and slamming the door shut behind him.

"What was that about?" Breeze asked.

Cole stood still Delilah sitting on his shoulders "could you please get off me?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

He kept quiet, irritated. "Can I at least have my jacket?"

Delilah smiled "alright." She dove off him and ran upstairs.

_I thought I had his jacket..._ Breeze told herself.

A few seconds later she held a pink hoodie covered in fake diamonds and glitter. "Stop, leaving your jackets at our house!" She said using a tone of excite.

"That one isn't mine..." He said. "Uhh Zane...?"

Lloyd started cracking up "return of the pink ninja!"

Zane kept quiet. Breeze stood up "Cole your jackets upstairs, Delilah, what the heck did you do."

"Well I thought Cole's could use some bedazzle, and since it's Zane's..." She started before throwing herself out the window screaming.

Robin smiled a bit, "that's a nice jacket."

"I cannot use this anymore, Robin would you like to have it?"

"Well since your so kind Zane." She said and after he turned around gave a smirk to Shannon.

Shannon narrowed her eyes at her "you will pay for this." She mouthed.

"Love ya too." Robin called out to Shannon.

* * *

Madison leaned against the wall, humming to a tune as they heard a crash outside.

"Not this again..." Kai said, taking his arm off of Blaire and running outside, leaving her to follow.

The girl from earlier stood outside on her knees, next to the boy she'd been with.

"Drake..." She mumbled softly holding his hand.

Madison and Shannon had also walked outside, and stared at the guy and then up to the girl.

"Tyler..." Anna said softly appearing behind her "that's your name, right?"

She shut her eyes "If your going to cuff me go ahead, but if its him you want your not getting him easily."

Anna smiled giving a slight laugh, "alright, but I think you should explain this first."

"Someone...shot him." She said giving off somewhat of a half lie.

Dawn walked outside and held her hand out, as a vine wrapped around him, she stayed silent, her eyes shut with a strong focus.

"Dawn?! Why are you helping them?" Shannon asked.

Dawn ignored her and continued "no matter what has happened, they are still human." She replied softly "we were born to make mistakes."

She stopped as the vines unraveled, the boy's eyes started to flutter open.

"Thank you." She said slowly figuring out an escape plan.

Dawn nodded, and then looked up at the tree continuing with the nod.

Anna dropped down, tackling the girl, as the boy tried to run off.

Kai shoved him onto the floor, Tyler helped him up, "there's light..." She mumbled softly.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Sorry..."

"Enough of that, just use a weapon."

The girl instantly made an ax come to her hands "ugh, I wanted my sword!"

"Does it matter? , you can practice your weapon crafting later."

She sighed, "I have disappointed you."

"Tyler...you have not-"

She smacked him on the head, and kicked him onto the floor.

"Wait stop! Agh! Get the hell away from me!" He screamed trying to run off.

She gave a smile before jumping on top of him, and hanging onto his shoulders.

"Sh-" his words were cut off by Anna's dagger pinning his shirt to a tree.

Now everyone watched confused as Tyler started beating the crap out of him.

"Love you." She said as he rolled his eyes.

And with that she ran off smiling and humming.

**_(For Fruits basket fans, hope you get the Kagura/Kyo references because she's awesome and he's hot, what 0-0)_**

* * *

They stared at her, wondering whether to chase after her or not.

Anna gave a smirk, "Care to explain?"

He kept quiet "Did she just leave...she just fu-"

**_And do the Harlem Shake! _**_(I didn't do it well it was in and I feel like a loner, so you can all be loners with me for reading this two weeks late) _The song started blasting off of a phone, "That wasn't my ringtone. Someone must've hacked into my phone!" Shannon screamed desperately trying to stop the music.

Zane stared at her blankly "Why does everyone enjoy that song? I saw Kai dancing along with it in our room, when I came back for Jay's hoodie, since he had begged for it so much."

Kai looked at him blankly and then shouted "Zane, nobody, needed to, know that!"

Blaire started laughing and then shut herself up "It isn't funny guys."

Robin shouted from inside the house "Wooooo" she said without any enthusiasm even though she meant for some.

**_(Now I know one of you would kill me if I made used Gangnam Style, so I'll just use another PSY song, just kidding, don't stare at this page like that.)_**

"Alright as fun as this is, can you just get your girlfriend back here?"

"Who? Tye? Alright. but she's not really my girlfriend." said Drake as he screamed the girl's name.

She smirked, landing on top of Anna, "You asked for her" the boy replied, removing the dagger from the tree.

Anna sighed "What are you? My equivalent?" she said throwing the girl off and climbing up the tree, even though Tyler was close on her trail.

"Maybe...a little better" she said sending a kick to her side.

"That was a joke, no ones that superior" Anna said grabbing her foot and dangling her over the ledge of the tree.

Tyler smirked "Let go."

Anna sighed "I'm afraid it's not gonna work like that."

The figure dashed off casting a shadow against the trees, "Tyler stop doing that! You know I hate it when you do it-"

She stopped holding her hand up. "Or continue" he said rushing off.

She smiled, "Now We'd love to stick around and fight but-" she crashed into Cole and Lloyd, "Not this time" they mumbled.

"Damn..." she said "didn't realize there was this much people."

She looked around for the ax she had originally made.

"Ugh" she said crafting a new one, "Back off...I uhhh know...uhhh." _What's that stuff even called?_

Adam leaned next to her "You guys heard her, she knows that spinney whatever thing you guys do back off!"

Shannon gave a small facepalm "It's called, spinjitzu, if your going to pretend you can do it, get the name Isn't Adam supposed to be on our side anyway?" Shannon asked.

Paige walked beside him "We know spinjitzu."

Soon even Madison and Blaire were beside them "Prepare to lose."

_Tyler's eyes changed color again, didn't they? _Anna asked herself.

Her eyes were a pinkish purple now, more and more people came to her side.

Then the only ones who weren't there that were in the battlefield were Antonio, Breeze, Zane, and Anna.

"Okay what just happened?" She asked looking at all the people who were guarding Tyler.

"Your friends had a change of thought" she said with a small smile.

* * *

_Since you guys are all nice and stuff you should read this poem/song/thingy I wrote. Trust me I made sure it was awesome. Review okay? :3_

_My name is Samantha  
I like to eat tacos  
By the way it rhymes with Clamantha  
and I really like tacos  
Moo I'm a turtle  
Meow I'm a panda  
Don't confuse it with a Squirtle  
My name ain't Amanda  
Yay.  
This is really really cool__  
Kay?  
and you're all Fools!  
__:P EXCALIBUR~ EXCALIBUR~ EXCALIBURRRRRR~~~~~  
AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE._


	17. (17)

Due to popular demand, or just one person's demand, I've decided to write one more. This is dedicated to my wifey ;)

**_Shannon is awesome  
She is not a possum  
Popcorn is tasty.  
Shanny ain't hasty  
Why am I so good at these?  
I guess that's Earth's mystery.  
I love you gurl.  
Ah! look a squirrel!_**

**_and you start to wonder how this story hasn't failed yet. plus why you're reading. Don't worry I'm wondering why I'm still writing._**

* * *

Breeze looked down "Don't look into her eyes."

Anna smirked "We can't everyone's blocking her."

She looked up, "so this isn't even the serpentines fault?"

"Nope." she said smiling "Tyler, you still forgot about someone." Anna recalled.

"Ah! Drake!" She dove over the group of people.

"Tyler, let go of me. Hey! Stop it!" He screamed, although it was heard from a distance, they still heard his struggle, loud and clear

"Sometimes I wonder why we spend our time fighting these two." Anna and Breeze both mumbled similar words, so that quote would've been about right for both.

Antonio smirked "Yeah..."

"Yet we're gonna do this" Breeze looked at him and smiled, reaching for his hand, "And we do this as a team."

"What would we even do as a team?" He asked, turning and pulling his hand away, his cheeks tinted with a hint of magenta.

She stared at him curiously, "Are you saying you don't want to work as a team? Cause I could gladly kick you-"

He didn't stare at her, trying to hide the blush, "Yes, I do."

"Alright then, Zane come on, let's try to help the others while Anna chases that girl down."

Antonio ran off "I think I'm gonna go help my sister instead!" He called back.

"But! Antonio..." she stopped, he was gone anyway. "okay...just us then."

* * *

Robin sighed "Jacob! You have to go help them! I'll come with you!"

"You can barley sit, how are you even going to walk?"

"I can do it" she said throwing herself off the couch and landing face-flat onto the floor.

He helped her up, staring into her eyes, something was off "They fired you, didn't they?"

She sighed once more and slowly nodded, "It's not exactly your fault."

He sat down, with her on his lap, "You don't need a stupid job like that."

"I guess...Can we go fight now?"

He looked at her "Yeah...no" She made a pouty face trying to get up, and ended up falling backwards on top of him.

"Jacob, you're being an uncomfortable, bed."

"Can you please get off of me then?"

"I can't"

"Ugh." He said pushing her off of him.

"Ow." she said as he put her back on the couch, "No moving" he said about to walk off.

"Wait, Jacob?"

"Yea?" He said coming back, and standing in front of her.

She pushed his blonde bangs from his face, and put her lips on his. He made a confused face, although kissing back as she leaned to far forward, knocking him down, and landing on top of him. "Ow!"

_Way to ruin the moment._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Anna fell down as her brother landed on top of her. "OW. What the hell was that for?!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tyler."

"How?"

"I don't know, stop asking questions." He replied annoyed, he seemed as if he was trying to stay alert but failing. As if he was tired but forced himself to stay up, _was it possible for him to of been under the control as well?_

She turned around, even though it would've been better to stay and keep an eye on him she decided it'd be better just to leave him here. Without even making a sound, letting him know where she was going, she'd run off probably miles away.

I mean she could've gone further then that without him noticing, but do you know how irriatating it is to run with bullets whizzing by you, nonstop? It's really annoying and since its persistant there's about an eighty percent chance you'll be shot, just a tip, it's better to duck for cover, or not be the one being shot at.

* * *

_So yeah let's see, we have Breeze and Zane just standing around where all their team mates are just there standing there as if they were drugged or asleep. Jacob left the house (he's somewhere..I think, author's can't know everything bout their characters) Jay's also somewhere. Robin's in the house (Yeah right :P) Anna. is. somewhere. as. well. (ditched.) Antonio's being stalked by Tyler (Awkward.) And I think that's it. Because no one cares about Drake. (All offense can be taken)_

"This squirrel is on fireeeeeeee!" She shouted as a squirrel ran around with it's tale in flames, she dumped a bucket of water onto it and then left it on her desk smiling "I'll be back later, Squirrel!"_ (yes she did name her squirrel, Squirrel.) _"And next time, don't run across the stove well it's on."

With that she climbed up, standing on the window sill. Robin jumped off the second story screaming, cheering, "Woo! I can fly!" she shouted before crashing down. Luckily, Drake caught her before throwing her off of him, "Gah! What was that for?" He shouted at her.

She smiled pushing herself up, "Alright, I'm outside!" Drake smirked "Oh your that recruit, Tyler's using."

Robin looked at him curiously, "Recruit? What recruit?" She asked, before looking at them "Well you did save my life! So, what do you want?"

The boy thought back to the first time he'd been asked that, "Just stay far away from me." He replied turning around as the girl gave a salute "Aye Aye sir!" She said enthuastically before limpinjg off, in a skipping manner, galloping perhaps.

That was until a bullet went passed her, "Eee!" She gave as a shriek, a hand going over her mouth.

* * *

Breeze stood, still trying to fight all of her former team members, same with Zane, but it really was no use for the two, each member under control were probably stronger than the two combined.

Zane turned around, on tough alert searching around as though he could've sworn he heard something.

Jay ran past the two screaming and then panted out three words. "Snakes. angry. Firetruck."

"What? What about a fire truck?" Breeze asked.

"No, it's just something to say when your angry.." He paused running and screaming to reply once more.

"Okay..." She said, as a bunch of snakes came in a group, Breeze turned around to face one of them, before falling under their control.

_Whoopsie Everyone else is gone and I left Zane to deal with everything. Super Zane to the rescue! Or not. ._._

* * *

Because Anna came flying outta no where and knocked out two of the snakes, She shielded her eyes with her bangs using the shruikens to take down the rest of the snakes, "Ugh." she said turning around, and looking up at Zane.

"These guys were bad news, right? Cause if they weren't I say we blame this on some random dude." She said trying to figure out what to do with the snakes and whether or not she should have done what she had.

Zane nodded, amazed a bit, "now for you guys", she said looking at the lifeless bodies, I mean they weren't exactly lifeless...it's just that they're soulless? okayv they have no control over themselves I'll tell you that...what!? I have a limited vocabulary okay?!

Antonio ran up to them, "uhh. The girl got angry."

"What did you do?" Anna asked him turning to face where he'd come from.

With no reply, the boy hid behind his sister, ducking and scared, Anna rolled her eyes as Tyler came running out, her eyes a deep red, her hair had turned black like ashes, "Where are you?!" She shouted, _Idiots in this world_ She repeated to herself, annoyed and continued to walk up to them, Breeze was knocked out on the floor, losing and then gaining your memory in less than a minute is kinda painful.

Drake approached the girl quietly handing her a flower, this girl's emotions could be molded like playdoh "Oh! Thank you Drake!" She said hugging him tightly and ruffling his hair.

He tried fixing it and then looked towards her "Alright now that your calm, I need you to run, I'll deal with them, let the poor souls go to, the social freaks are gonna explode all alone, by themselves"

She nodded, releasing the mind control, and then skipping off, waving the flower and humming. Drake looked at the others with a smirk "We need to stop meeting up like this, agreed?" he asked them turning to run after Tyler.

Antonio shook his head, "Where do you think your going?" Anna asked smirking "Not this time." she replied once more, an insane smile plastered on her face.

The boy backed up timidly, as she grabbed his arm holding it with a tight grip, Shannon got up, "Ya know this is getting really annoying, just sitting in some house waiting to be attacked." She recalled, annoyed.

* * *

Zane looked around as the sound of glass was heard shattering and then everything went on mute except for a scream, the familair kind, only keyed because of the amount it'd been done, it'd been practiced over and over again.

"Aeeeeeee!" Robin's voice echoed before they heard something smack onto the ground, Two of the ninja ran after, the red and the blue, along with Shannon.

As soon as they opened the door to the house Robin stood above a body holding a wooden chair in her hands, her breaths were heavy and patterned, as some dude lay on the floor moaning.

"Die!" She screamed before Kai pulled the chair out of her hands, "Hey! You didn't let me kill him!" She shouted reaching for the chair.

The bleach blonde hair in his face covered his eyes, the only real thing noticible was the smirk he wore, it was one of those smugs teenage boys gave, the perverted ones.

He laughed a bit, as Robin kicked him real hard "he isn't shutting up..." She mumbled lightly.

The boy also had a leather jacket along with some black jeans, he stood up and shooved the girl, knocking her back a bit. She crashed into Shannon before they both tumbled onto the floor.

He pulled out a gun and held it in between both ninja, the bullet wouldn't hit them but Robin "Nobody move or this girl gets it"

Normally Robin would've been able to of ran, faster than most people could and easily dodge the bullet, but this boy was already aware of her injuries.

"Boo." Was the only thing said as the boy stumbled foward fumbling to catch the pistol. Which was fired twice but only hit the ceiling and the floor.

* * *

Tyler skipped off, before crashing into some tree, "hey stupid tree! Who the hell do ya think you are?!" She shouted before igniting it's brown bark into flames. They probably should not have let her have a lighter.

The flower accidently caught on fire and she tossed it towards the ground, something bright flashed in her eyes, and everything was let go. All the memmories flooded her mind, she was more than angry now, she'd been used, and she agreed to be used.

**_See that flower...it was a signal of something, symbolized some weird thing. Either way it held a curse, the curse that rested between her and herself.  
_****_See when your suicidal, you learn to resent yourself, almost like your two different people, some start yelling at the mirror...  
_****_And if you were to actually seperate yourself into two people, well what happens is you lose all memmory. And if someone has the magic to do that...well Drake did..  
_****_And it left this girl without understanding of the capibilty of her own powers, which if you were to hypnotize your mirror, the relection boucnes back to you, and there you go, whoevers with you is now in the power of your own self.  
_****_That flower kept her as his, she just retained no memmory of it. So whenever he brought it, it seemed new. And now she had perfect memory of what went on, and now she was angry._**

Of course, being who she was, this girl turned around dashed straight towards the boy she'd left and tackled him out of Anna's hold. "I have two words for you." She mumbled.

He looked up at her wide eyed, her straight, jet black hair flew behind her and her eyes were a blood red. She placed one hand behind the other to block anyone else from seeing and lowered four fingers before whispering the words into his ear, harshly.

He gulped, bracing himself for one of her punches, those hurt a lot, and they stung afterwards, and left a strong red mark, he hated imprints.. "You wasted a f***en month of my life!" She screamed at him.

Anna watched with a smirk, to her this became really amusing. Especially when Drake began to cry out for some person. Never came by the way.

Tyler kicked him down before turning around, her eyes turned hazel and she evevntually became calm. "A$$h*le." Was the last word that came out of her mouth before she disappeared into thin air.

Antonio watched his jaw almost to the floor, the boy looked like he'd been repeatedly ran over with a truck. Anna was on the floor, laughing her head off.

Dawn looked at the boy wondering whether or not to help him, but Breeze shook her head to let her know not to. That was until the four outside heard bullet shots, along with the rest of the teens.

* * *

**_~Woo. okay well errrr. I'm throwing an all nighter (with cake, candy and muffins! ;P) and uhmmm. EACH REVIEW=ONE KISS FROM A FICTIONAL CHARACTER otay? review._**


	18. (18)

Alright...so I had the characters tell you what happend this time...uhmm it didn't really work out well.

Actually this sorta works in the interveiw format, every bolded name means they're in front of the camera, okay? Okay.

* * *

**ROBIN**

"I blew into this world on a leaf. Just kidding! :p

Okay, so what's going on? Ohhh. That time, also known as yesterday but okay, I'll tell you what happened.

So, I was struggling to get up, only cause Shannon was lying on top of me. Well actually maybe she didn't mean to, I mean we had just been pushed by some perverted jerk.

I'll go back a bit.

Alright so somebody put their stupid hand over my face, and I couldn't see 1. I was getting dizzy with the inability to breathe. Oh just that.

And then I fainted like out of nowhere! And then, woke up in my home, cool huh? Or maybe not. Because that dude who made me faint was staring at me with a smirk

Mmm, oh so then I punched him and tried to run screaming "I ain't gonna change b*tches I'm Iron Man!" Oh did I mention I found these cool gummi bears in front of me?

They taste good, but they also make me see unicorns...mmm. Well I'm actually not seeing those anymore, but I was. Wait where were we again? I probably shouldn't be the one telling this, DELILAH!"

* * *

**DELILAH**

"Okay so lets see, I ran into the house when I saw Shannon lying on top of Robin, that dirty little traitor.

Okay so then I pulled out my knife and saved everyone, and Cole was all over me like "Delilah, ohhh Delilah" "

* * *

**COLE**

"What?! Delilah that never happened! Ugh, let me tell the story. Okay so-"

* * *

**DELILAH**

"Bo-ring, okay so then Breeze hopped into Antonio's arms and they ran away into the sunset."

* * *

**BREEZE**

"What?! Wait...who's Antonio? Let me tell the story..."

* * *

**ANTONIO**

"Someone call me? I'll tell this story, Breeze. So I was walking round when I heard bullet shots. So yeah, that's sorta all I remember, no I did not die."

* * *

**ANNA**

"Uhmm, my brothers stories are annoying, huh? Okay so let me take over.

I was being my amazing self, when suddenly Loki came outta no where and I'm like what.

So then I took a hammer and, Robin! Why did you replace my paper with some stupid avengers fanfiction?!"

* * *

**ADAM**

"I'll just tell this one...okay so Paige was all checking me out and we were standing there looking all hot"

* * *

**PAIGE**

"What? I was not...wait I looked hot?"

* * *

**SHANNON**

"Alright prepare to be amazed, my story will be better than any of your stupid ones, once upon a time, princess Shannon of the Unicorns owned a magical mirror.

It was magical. The end"

* * *

**TYLER**

...

* * *

**DAWN**

"Uhh...so..uhhh...uhmmm. Well...errr.."

* * *

**LLOYD**

"I'll take 'er from 'ere, babe. Well anyway me being the awesome green ninja, threw money in the air screaming-"

* * *

**JAY**

"Haha! My stories will blow your stupid-"

* * *

**NYA**

"What are we even doing?"

* * *

**JAY**

"Awww come on, did you really have to cu-"

* * *

**ZANE**

"I believe I can challenge your theories of being the best story tellers, honestly my photographic memory will bring the most certain of vividness in detail"

* * *

**MADISON**

"Uhh no, my turn. So I'm not exactly sure what happened, I was at our house actually...but I sorta kissed Jay and..."

* * *

**BLAIRE**

"Wait I remember! So I ran after Kai, I'd missed him so much! Anyway we had to fight this stupid guy with sandy hair and, Kai take it over."

* * *

**KAI**

"This guy thought he was better than us and...well uhh I forgot."

* * *

**RONIN**

"Why is this pointed at me? I wasn't even doing anything...at least I think I wasn't, if this is gonna be used against me, agh I'll shut up now."

* * *

**JACOB**

"Get my face off the camera!"

* * *

**DELILAH**

"Oh ya! Lloyd and Da-"

* * *

**DAWN**

"Lloyd and damn Anna were throwing a party...without me..."

_(Actual story below)_

* * *

Robin let out a piercing cry, "alright! I could pass as Ragnarök!" She cheered looking at all the people, hands over their ears.

Shannon shook her head, the guy lay on the floor trying to get up, Delilah cheered, throwing a fist up "I scared someone!"

Breeze, Cole, and Dawn ran into the house. "What just happened?" All three asked at the same time.

Lloyd ran after them, panting, "too fast."

Robin smiled "I'm bored."

Her crutches fell before her, falling from their hiding spot, behind the couch. "Dammit." She mumbled.

Delilah grinned "let's go get pizza!"

"What about the guy?" Shannon asked.

"Can I make out with him?" Robin asked dizzily.

"Robin your taken!" Shannon yelled at her, "wait, why do you-"

"Oh yeah, huh?" She cut Shannon off and looked around " . . " she said pretending to act like a bot.

"I'm just gonna go get pizza" Delilah said, walking out of the room.

"I'm so lost." Jay quoted turning around and crashing into Madison.

"Yay they're kissing again! Ship! ship! ship!" Robin cheered.

Madison wiped her mouth "err sorry."

He nodded slowly "yeah..."

* * *

Delilah shook her head "cmon Breeze, lets go find some kind of edible food."

Breeze followed her, "maybe we're dreaming?"

She nodded "maybe. Inception." Delilah sugessted gasping.

"Oh no." Breeze said sarcastically, walking in a backwards motion before crashing into Dawn and Lloyd.

I don't want to say they were making out so I'll sugar coat it, by describing it ;p he was giving her a friendly choking and she was trying to trip him by extending her legs behind his...

Oh and they're lips were touching, just a friendly hello, right? God, what am I doing with my life. Don't worry! They had clothes! Well I'm pretty sure Dawn did anyway. Lloyd may have been shirtless...

Okay so they landed on the floor anyway, leaving Delilah laughing, Breeze helped Dawn up "oops sorry."

Lloyd was blushing, only Delilah'd seen it, that couldn't be too bad could it? Oh who was he kidding that was worse than his parents seeing it, if he'd known his mom, and actually talked to his father.

"Oh my god!" Delilah shouted continuing to laugh, Dawn looked at her, giving her a death glare "don't tell anyone." She mouthed.

"Hmph. But thats boring." Delilah conplained.

Breeze looked at her "what is?"

"Nothing, I'll go into details later" she replied with a smug.

Breeze than moved her stare to Lloyd "why don't you have a shirt?"

He kept quiet for a few seconds, thinking "Why don't you have a shirt?"

"I do have a shirt." She replied double checking.

Delilah pulled her away "this is a really really weird dream. Breeze nodded and they walked off.

Dawn looked at Lloyd and shrugged, "stop looking so cute short-stuff" he mumbled before turning around "cmon let's go see what the fuss was."

That left Dawn blushing strongly for like the next hour.

* * *

"So...Shannon lets go dress up as unicorns and get a burger."

She thought about it for a minute, they had veggie burgers right? She shrugged. "okay!" Shannon shouted before grabbing Robin's hand "cmon!"

Kai and Blaire looked at each other " lets go to the movies!" Blaire cheered running off.

He chased after her "you read my mind!"

* * *

Paige looked around, the new boy did too. "Are we supposed to follow them?" He asked.

"Yup." She mumbled putting her hands in her pocket.

"So your just gonna stay here?" He questioned once more.

Paige smiled and shrugged "dunno."

Anna and her brother exchanged glances "shouldn't we be training?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Are we going to?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Alright, im gonna go buy a bucket of KFC, because, chicken, and yolo." Anna said, sticking her tounge out at her brother.

Her brother looked at her confused, "only cause its chicken, I'll come with you."

* * *

"Pancakes!" Jay screamed at the waiter "not crab cakes! The one's you flip...in a wait for it. Pan."

Madison giggled "I didn't say crab cakes."

"Oh, then let's go get pancakes anyway!"

"Alright." She smiled.

* * *

reeze crashed into Antonio, "aww" Delilah echoed.

Breeze shot a glance back at her as she skipped off humming loudly to the childish song, the K-I-S-S-I-N-G one.

"Stop humming so loud!" Cole called at her. She smiled.

"Alright, should I sing then?"

"Nevermind, humming's a good idea then."

"Nah I think I'll sing "Cole. Coleeee. Likes caaake. And I ateee. Your last slice, doo do doo"

"What?!"

Anna walked past Antonio "if your just gonna hang out with your girlfriend that's fine too."

Breeze blushed slightly "she ain't my girlfriend!" Antonio shouted.

"Ain't isn't a word. So wouldn't that be a lie?"

"Well...what?" He asked confused.

Anna walked off shaking her head and crashed into Ronin.

She fell back and he just stood there like nothing happened, till he reached over to help her up "you alright?"

She dusted herself off and turned around "fine."

"Oh, okay." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

She then smiled, "do you just hang around here all the time?"

He nodded "most of the time."

"No home?" She asked, his smile faded into more of a frown "'no."

She smiled "ever need a place to stay, call me okay?" She shouted running off.

"I don't even have your-!" He stopped when he realized she was gone.

* * *

Robin picked up a burger and threw it at Shannon.

"Hey!" She shouted picking up one.

The people looked at them as flying vegetables and patties went everywhere.

The manager looked at them "get out." She commanded, sternly.

"Hey, we paid for it!" Robin screamed at her.

Shannon and Robin walked out soon after, "whatever, lets just go to a McDonald's instead, they don't give f-"

"Nah, lets just go throw a party and wreck the house."

"That sounds interesting" Robin said with a smile.

Zane walked up to them "hello Shannon. Hello Robin."

"Nuh uh. Not Robin" she said pulling a black slick pair of frames from her pocket.

"You can call me," She tried to put them on and struggled, once she finally got them on she looked towards the wind. "Pinkie pie." Robin's CSI attempt was a fail, especially because no one bothered to scream.

"I am confused. Is your name Robin or Pinkie pie?" Zane asked.

"Both." She said making Shannon shrug.

Robin jabbed Shannon giving a smirk and ran off, Shannon blushed, "hey Zane..."

So Bout' the guy, he escaped because everyone just left him there, the end. Boop.

* * *

Till now mwahahaa

Then the next day, Samantha forced some of the ocs to tell the story dun dun dunnn

Reviews are magic, seriously does it kill you to type up something? What do I need to do to get reviews people? And don't say make the story better because. If you say those words... *shivers* I'm scared.


End file.
